Després Del Dia D
by leodyn
Summary: Què passa després del fatídic dia? Com continuen les vides dels personatges? Un GD encara que al principi no ho semblarà. Té spoilers de HBP, esteu avisats! CAPÍTOL 9!
1. Converses

Aquí el teniu! Com vaig dir a la història en castellà, al cap d'uns dies la publico en català! Espero que us agradi, per si de cas torno a avisar: la historia continua a partir d'on acaba el sisè llibre, pel que TÉ SPOILERS DE HBP! Esteu avisats jejeje. És un Ginny-Draco, però de moment no en tenim res, més endavant ja veureu com va tot.

Per ara he escirt uns 6 capítols, però poden patir modificacions en funció del que em demaneu als reviews així que , SISPLAU POSEU REVIEWS!

Leodyn

* * *

Disclaimer: lo que posa tothom, els personatges de Harry Potter no són meus sino de la Rowling, més endavant altres coses, però el que és la història me l'he inventada jo (amb les vostres possibles col·laboracions clar)

* * *

**DESPRÉS DEL DIA D...**

CAPÍTOL 1 Converses

Havia arribat el dia en què tocava abandonar Hogwarts de nou, i potser per a no tornar-hi, en Harry no havia deixat de pensar en el que havia passat els últims dies, la mort d'en Dumbledore, junt amb la traïció de l'Snape, la possibilitat que l'escola no obrís mai més, la seva ruptura amb la Ginny, amb qui havia de tenir una conversa en privat, la presentació "pública" de la parella Remus-Nimphadora, les ferides d'en Bill, ara ja curades, la por pertot arreu... però en el que més havia pensat era amb l'actitud d'en Draco Malfoy, completament fora dels esquemes que ell tenia del noi, no podia deixar de capficar-se amb el fet que podia ser que el noi fos bo, i cada vegada ho veia més clar, en Malfoy estava obligat a actuar com ho feia però realment no era com sempre se l'havia vist, era una persona amb sentiments i que passava por com tots i estimava la seva família fins al punt de ser capaç d'anar en contra dels seus ideals per salvar-los...

Es trobaven tots al Gran Saló, esmorzant i esperant que arribessin els carruatges que els durien a l'estació de trens de Hogsmeade per tornar a casa, per ell, seria l'últim viatge, però es preguntava si pels altres seria igual, obriria de nou les seves portes l'escola de màgia i bruixeria de Hogwarts?

Es va desvetllar de l'embolic de pensaments que li voltaven pel cap i va decidir parlar amb algú de l'Orde amb qui realment confiava i explicar-li tot el que havia estat fent amb en Dumbledore per a que es trobessin al corrent del que pensava fer durant l'estiu, a excepció dels dies del casament d'en Bill i la Fleur, i durant el temps que fes falta fins a matar el que havia estat fent que la seva vida fos com era...

- Mmmm, Remus, puc parlar amb tu un moment sisplau?

- I tant fill, i tant que pots

- D'això, m'agradaria que fos en privat - Va dir en Harry mirant al seu voltant

- Entesos doncs, anem - Va dir en Llopin guiant-lo cap a la sala on havia anat el seu quart any en ser escollit pel Calze De Foc per a participar al Torneig Dels Tres Bruixots – bé, què volies dir-me?

- Veuràs, hi ha una cosa que no he explicat el dia de la mort d'en...

- Quina cosa? - El va interrompre l'home ràpidament visiblement afectat

- Doncs, la persona que l'havia de matar no era el prof... l'Snape – En Remus se'l va mirar amb atenció i cara de sorpresa – ho havia de fer en Draco Malfoy, un noi del meu curs...

- Com dius? Un nen? I com és que ho va fer l'Snape?

- Bé, en Malfoy feia estona que era a la torre abans que pugessin els altres Cavallers De La Mort i va dir que en Voldemort el va obligar a fer-ho, que si no ho feia el mataria i que també mataria la seva família, l'havia amenaçat, se'l veia molt afectat i que es debatia dins seu

- Entenc... – Va dir en Remus amb cara de preocupació – Pobre noi!

- En Dumbledore li va dir que l'Orde els podria protegir, amagar-los en algun lloc i de manera que ningú els pogués trobar, i estic segur que en aquell moment vaig veure com el noi abaixava la seva vareta una mica... però llavors van arribar els Cavallers De La Mort

- Harry, això que dius és molt important!

- Jo i ell no ens hem dut mai bé a Hogwarts, de fet, des que el vaig conèixer abans de començar a la Ronda d'Alla que no m'ha caigut bé, i encara no em cau del tot bé ja que té predilecció per les forces del mal, però estic preocupat, darrerament he estat pensant que potser era tan sols cosa del seu pare, o ni això, que aquest també estava coaccionat d'alguna manera o sota algun malefici, i no ho trobo just

- Amb això vols dir-me... – Va instar-lo en Llopin a continuar

- Voldria demanar-te si hi hauria alguna possibilitat de buscar-lo a ell i a la seva mare per tal de protegir-los, i al seu pare també, treure'l fora d'Azkaban per dur-lo amb la seva família... Existeix alguna manera per saber si una persona ha estat sota els efectes d'un malefici imperdonable com un Imperius o alguna cosa semblant?

- Sí, Harry, es pot comprovar, això que m'has explicat demostra molt bon cor de la teva part, t'agraeixo molt que m'ho hagis dit fill, ho comentaré amb l'Orde... suposo que el primer que podrem fer serà comprovar si en Lucius Malfoy ha estat sota els efectes d'algun malefici que l'hagi induït a actuar d'aquella manera – Va dir l'home amb un somriure

- Moltes gràcies Remus, de debò, ara ja estic més tranquil – Va dir el noi encaminant-se cap a la sortida d'aquella habitació lentament

- Espera Harry, et volia preguntar una cosa... – El va aturar en Remus

- Digues

- Aquest estiu passaràs a ser major d'edat... i ja no hauràs d'estar-te al Carrer Privet amb els teus oncles, em preguntava què tenies pensat fer, i si volies venir amb mi i la Nimphadora, o estar tots al quarter...

- Tinc previst acabar amb el que en Dumbledore i jo vàrem començar...

- Algun dia em podràs dir de què es tracta?

Aleshores en Harry es va treure un pergamí de la butxaca, s'havia passat gran part de la nit escrivint-lo, i el va allargar a en Llopin, que el va començar a llegir

- Ja m'imaginava que m'ho preguntaries, ho tens aquí explicat, en Dumbledore em va dir que només ho podia dir a en Ron i l'Hermione però confio en tu, eres un gran amic del meu pare i d'en Dumbledore...

- Suposo que en Ron i l'Hermione t'haurien acompanyat oi?

- Sí, ho van decidir per voluntat pròpia i en contra de la meva – Va explicar en Harry, pensant en la conversa que van tenir el dia de l'enterrament d'en Dumbledore

- Et sembla bé que l'Orde t'ajudi amb el tema Horcruxes? Crec que no et seria de més una mica d'ajuda...

- No ho sé... Ja teniu prou feina controlant els atacs constant de Cavallers De La Mort com per, a més, haver d'ajudar-me amb tot això...

- Precisament Harry, si acabem amb tot això i amb en Voldemort, aquests atacs s'hauran acabat definitivament, però només t'ajudarem si tu ho vols, si no, no faré cap comentari al respecte amb ningú (N.A.: Ni tan sols a la Nimphadora? Uiui, ja comencem amb secretets...)

- D'acord, però vull ser jo qui els destrueixi sisplau

- I tant, no t'ho puc pas negar això fill, hi ha una altra cosa, a part que no m'has dit si voldràs estar amb mi i la Nimphadora a partir del teu aniversari, havíem pensat que, com que Hogwarts és possible que no torni a obrir les portes el curs vinent, per ara encara s'han d'aclarir algunes coses, i a més, alguns no hi voldreu anar sinó que voldreu lluitar, - Va dir referint-se clarament a en Harry, en Ron i l'Hermione – donat que tots els professors de l'escola formen part de l'Orde, podríeu continuar amb les classes fora de l'escola, així podràs practicar més els encanteris sense vocalitzar i l'oclumència... – En sentir això en Harry va pensar en l'Snape.

- Trobo que és una gran idea Remus, sempre donant prioritat als Horcruxes és clar, i sí, m'agradaria estar amb vosaltres si us va bé...

- I tant! – Va exclamar en Llopin donant-li una forta abraçada – I ara, què et sembla si anem cap a fora? Els carruatges deuen estar a punt d'arribar

Tots dos es van encaminar de nou a l'entrada on ja hi havia els carruatges, tan en Ron com l'Hermione i la Ginny miraven fascinats els Thestrals "Van veure morir aquell Cavaller De La Mort" va pensar en Harry, es va encaminar cap a la Ginny poc a poc, havia de parlar amb ella quan abans millor.

- Te'ls imaginaves així? – Va preguntar-li per iniciar la conversa

- Són estranys, no em faig a la idea que jo he pujat sobre un d'ells – Li va contestar ella encara mirant els Thestrals

- Ginny, hem de parlar

- Digues Harry - Va dir-li mirant-lo directament als ulls

- És sobre lo nostre, des que ho vam deixar he vist que realment...

- Realment... – Va insistir ella

- Doncs que... no t'estimo, no, tampoc és això – La noia el va mirar estranyada – és que he vist que en realitat sí que et veig més com una germana que com la meva parella, em sap greu Ginny – Va acabar abaixant el cap

- No passa res Harry, de fet jo et volia dir el mateix, em vaig fer moltes il·lusions sobre tu, però han resultat ser això, il·lusions, així que no et preocupis – Va dir-li ella comprensivament

- Entesos, et sembla que pugem als carruatges?

- Anem

Durant el trajecte dels carruatges tots estaven silenciosos, en Harry va decidir que ja els explicaria el que havia parlat amb en Remus un cop fossin al tren, aquells instants eren per a acomiadar-se de l'escola, ningú sabia si tornaria a veure aquells terrenys, aquell castell, aquell món.

* * *

Què us ha semblat? Espero que us hagi agradat (la Leodyn tanca els ulls amb força i creua els dits) Potser he acabat molt bruscament amb lo de G-H però és que no magrada la parella, havia d'acabar-ho ràpid... espero comentaris sisplau! 


	2. Explicacions I Decisions

Ueps! Aquí em teniu de nou amb el següent capítol.

_Tasha Dawn_ gràcies pel teu review, la veritat és que si que vaig donar tota la informació del sisè llibre de cop, nose, volia fer la reflexió d'en Harry i com que tot havia passat tan ràpid, vaig pensar que lo normal és que ho tingués tot al cap (a mi em passa :s) i el canvi d'escena, ja ho he vist, de cop deixa de pensar i comença la conversa... intentaré millorar-ho... Gràcies pels consells. I m'alegro que la resta t'agradi!

A la resta, espero que us agradi la història i que sisplau, em deixeu reviews, us ho agrairé molt, de debó.

* * *

Disclaimer: lo que reconegueu no és meu i tal... i lo altre m'ho he inventat...

* * *

CAPÍTOL 2 ExplicacionsI Decisions

Un cop al tren, en Harry, en Ron, l'Hermione, la Ginny, la Luna i en Neville es van buscar un compartiment per ells sols, en Harry els va explicar la conversa que havia tingut amb en Remus una estona abans i tots en van quedar bastant sorpresos.

- Això és increïble, en Malfoy bo? – Deia en Ron.

- Bé, un malefici pot ser molt poderós segons qui sigui el que el faci i la influència d'una amenaça de mort i de la mort de la teva família també... – Raonava l'Hermione.

- Pobre noi, ho deu haver passat molt malament.– Deia la Luna.

- I la profecia també podia ser que parlés de mi? – Deia en Neville incrèdul.

- Sí Neville, però com que el que té la cicatriu i ha estat marcat i tot això és en Harry ara es refereix tan sols a ell. – Li contestava la Ginny.

- Bé, però jo t'ajudaré Harry. – Somreia el noi.

- Sí tots t'ajudarem. – Va dir la Luna.

- Em podeu ajudar, però no vull que vingueu a buscar els Horcruxes amb mi i els de l'Orde, és massa perillós. – Deia el noi tot seriós.

- Harry, hi ha una altra cosa... – Va dir en Ron de sobte.

- Què?

- El número 12 de la Plaça Grimmauld està desprotegit. – Va dir l'Hermione.

- El guardasecret era en Dumbledore! – Va exclamar en Ron.

- Doncs... teniu raó, no hi havia pensat.

- S'haurà de fer alguna cosa quan abans millor. – Va dir la Ginny.

- Per què no escollim algun de nosaltres per ser el nou guardasecret? Al cap i a la fi els de l'Orde no ho poden ser... – Va proposar la Luna.

- En Ron, en Harry o jo no ho podem ser, no crec que triguin gaire a anar a per nosaltres... – Va rumiar l'Hermione.

- Jo tampoc ho podria fer. – Va dir la Luna.

- En Neville podria, què et sembla Neville? – Va dir en Ron de seguida.

- Jo... no podria, ja sabeu com sóc, i també poden anar a per mi, ja sabeu, el de la profecia podria haver sigut jo perfectament i segur que l'Snape ho sap i ho explicarà a l'Innominable... a més, quan arribi a la majoria d'edat em vull fer membre de l'Orde, encara que em dediqui a la botànica en vull formar part. – Va dir el noi.

- Tens raó Neville, només queda la Ginny. – Va dir la Luna.

Tots van posar cara de circumstància i en Ron va esclatar.

- NO, LA MEVA GERMANA NO SERÀ GUARDASECRET! ÉS MASSA PETITA, NO HO TOLER...

- I per què no? De fet jo l'anava a proposar a ella des d'un principi, ja ha estat posseïda per en Voldemort i sap com ha de defensar-se, oi Ginny? – Va tallar-lo l'Hermione.

- Què hi dius Ginny?

- Estaria orgullosa de ser-ho. – Va dir la pèlroja seriosament i mirant el seu germà desafiadorament.

- Molt bé, fem-ho. – Va dir l'Hermione preparant el necessari per al conjur, aleshores, va fer el conjur confiant que funcionés.

- I ara com sabem si ha funcionat? – Va preguntar en Ron.

- Ron, on es troba el quarter general de l'Orde Del Fènix? – Va preguntar-li l'Hermione.

- És a... a... no ho puc dir! – Va dir alegrement el noi.

- Els altres, a excepció de la Ginny, podeu dir-me on és? – Tots van negar amb el cap amb un somriure.

- I tu Ginny, saps on és? Ens pots il·lustrar amb aquesta informació? – Va dir la Luna entenent com anava tot.

- Quins ignorants que sou jejeje, és al número 12 de la Plaça Grimmauld de Londres, a veure si us en recordeu. – Va dir la noia fent una mica de broma.

- Ha funcionat! – Va celebrar en Neville.

En un altre vagó del Hogwarts Express, en Remus Llopin explicava la mateixa conversa als membres de l'Orde que es trobaven allà asseguts, també amb reaccions de tot tipus...

- Déu meu, sota un malefici! – S'esglaiava la Molly Weasley.

- Encara no ho sabem Molly, encara no ho sabem, s'ha de comprovar tot, fins que no n'estem segurs no podem dir res. – L'Ull Foll Murri encara no se'n refiava.

- Pobre noi però el fill, ell sí que no en té cap culpa. – Deia la Nimphadora Tonks.

- Tens raó, amb ell i la seva mare sí que hem de fer alguna cosa. – Raonava l'Arthur Weasley.

- Sí, però què podem fer? – Deia la Minerva McGonagall.

- Una cosa segur, no ens podem quedar així de braços plegats, hem d'actuar de pressa i eficaçment. – Deia en Bill.

- I tant que...

- ...ho hem de fer – (N.A.: Es nota que són els bessons no?)

- No sé com ho podríem fer... – Pensava en Flitwick.

- Podgíeu fer com un seggest, que els Cavallegs De La Mogt es pensin que els heu atgapat i matat. – Va dir la Fleur des d'un racó.

- Bona idea, bona noia, els podem intentar localitzar amb la moneda de Madame Rosmerta. – Va dir en Remus.

- Per cert, tenim un altre assumpte a tractar... – Va recordar en Murri.

- Quin? Alastor. – Va preguntar la Molly.

- Ens hem quedat sense guardasecret pel quarter general, oi que és això Murri? – Va dir la Tonks.

- Efectivament Nimphadora.

- No em diguis pel nom sisplau! Ja saps que no m'agrada.

- Doncs a mi digues-me Alastor.

- Molt bé, molt bé, ja ho faré...

- Au va, no discutiu més, hem de pensar què farem, sospesar qui seria el més indicat per ocupar aquest lloc. – Va tallar-los l'Arthur.

- Per descomptat cap de nosaltres, ja que som el focus principal dels Cavallers De La Mort i no ens podem arriscar. – Va dir en Flitwick.

- Haurem de fer-ho a algun dels nens, però en Ron, en Harry i l'Hermione no ho poden ser. – Va afegir en Bill.

- La Luna Lovegood tampoc, pot ser molt bona persona, però no crec que sigui la indicada per a confiar-li això... – reflexionava la McGonagall.

- En Neville Longbottom ho podria fer, de fet a hores d'ara ja deu saber que ell podria estar en el lloc d'en Harry. – Va dir la Tonks.

- No creiem que funcioni, segurament ell no ho voldrà ser, millor que no. – Van dir els bessons a l'uníson.

- Només queda la Ginny. – Va dir l'Arthur.

- No, la meva filleta no serà guardasecret, ja trobarem algú altre! – Va dir la Molly desesperada.

- Crec que el millor serà parlar amb ells a veure què en pensen. – Va acabar dient en Remus.

- Però ens hem d'afanyar, a cada moment que passa l'Snape pot fer guardasecret algun Cavaller De La Mort i haurem fracassat. – Va dir en Murri.

Quan faltava poc per arribar a King's Cross, els sis nois es van sobresaltar en sentir uns trucs a la porta del seu compartiment, en Harry la va obrir i va veure en Kreacher acompanyat d'en Dobby.

- Aquell home llop demana veure el senyor Harry Potter i els altres fracassats que estan amb ell, – Va dir en Kreacher amb cara de fàstic, – a veure si se'ls cruspeix a tots. – Va continuar amb un xiuxiueig.

- Senyor Harry Potter, el senyor Llopin els vol veure a vostè i a tots els altres senyors i senyoretes. – Va dir en Dobby alegrement.

- Molt bé, ens hi podeu acompanyar? – Va demanar l'Hermione amablement.

- En Kreacher no fa cas dels Sang De Fang.

- No insultis la senyoreta Hermione! – Es va enfadar en Dobby, ja es disposava a abalançar-se sobre en Kreacher quan en Harry ho va interrompre.

- Kreacher! Dobby! Ens hi podeu acompanyar sisplau?

Els dos elfs domèstics els van guiar cap al compartiment on es trobava l'Orde Del Fènix i els nois hi van entrar després de trucar.

- Hola, ens heu cridat? – Va dir en Ron mirant la seva família i amics interrogativament.

- Sí, entreu i assenteu-vos, poseu-vos còmodes. – Va dir en Remus.

El compartiment havia sigut ampliat de manera que tots hi cabessin sense problema "probablement és el mateix encanteri que fa servir el papa al maleter del cotxe per anar a l'estació cada any" va pensar la Ginny.

- Què volíeu? Ha passat alguna cosa? – Va preguntar en Harry pensant que potser ja havien pogut fer alguna cosa respecte els Malfoy o els Horcruxes.

- Bé, el que passa és que l'Orde s'ha quedat sense guardasecret, el quarter general està en perill... – Va dir la Tonks.

- Ah... – En Harry anava a dir una frase però en Murri el va tallar.

- El cas és que cap de nosaltres pot ser el nou guardasecret i, per tant, haurà de ser algun de vosaltres, esteu aquí per participar en la decisió.

- Em podria dir, senyor Weasley, on es troba el quarter general de l'Orde Del Fènix, sisplau? – Va preguntar l'Hermione innocentment.

- Però Hermione, maca, si ja ho saps... – Va contestar aquell.

- Tots ho sabem papa, però digues-ho. – Va dir la Ginny.

- No entenc per què ho voleu, però si hi insistiu... El quarter és a... és a... NO HO PUC DIR! – Va dir esglaiat. – COM POT SE...

- Com que no ho pots dir? Arthur, ja saps que és a... – La cara de la Molly Weasley es va posar blanca com la camisa que portava.

Tots es van quedar sorpresos i es van començar a mirar els uns als altres amb nerviosisme, pensaven que l'Snape havia fet el que tant temien. Bé, tots excepte els nois i en Fred i en George Weasley que se'ls van mirar divertits.

- No us sembla que ja...

- ... n'hi ha prou de la broma?

- Broma? – Va dir en Bill.

- Pegg que dieu que es una bgoma? – Va dir la Fleur. (N.A.: Ja es nota que és la Fleur jeje)

- No és una broma, no preteníem fer-vos cap broma. – Va dir en Neville.

- Vosaltres ens podeu explicar per quin motiu no som capaços dir on es troba el quarter... – Va dir la Tonks entenent per on anaven els trets.

- Ells? Però com poden ells...? A QUI HEU FET GUARDASECRET?

- Papa tranquil·litza't, igualment volíeu que un de nosaltres ho fos no? – Va dir en Ron.

- Sí, sí, però a qui heu escollit? – Va preguntar la Molly impacientment.

- Heu de saber que hem sospesat tots els punts per escollir qui seria millor per fer de guardasecret. – Va dir la Luna.

- Ens voleu dir qui és? – va dir en Flitwick.

- Ginny, on es troba el quarter general de l'Orde Del Fènix? – Van preguntar tots a la noia, la resta se la van mirar expectants.

- És al número 12 de la Plaça Grimmauld de Londres. – Va dir ella per segona vegada en aquell viatge.

- Ginny, estàs segura de voler tenir aquesta responsabilitat? – Va preguntar-li la McGonagall.

- Sí, professora.

- Oh, no ens has de dir professors fora de l'escola. – Va dir-li la Coliflor.

- El prof... l'Snape ho volia... – Va dir en Ron.

- Més val que oblidem tot el que ens deia l'Snape. – Va dir el senyor Weasley.

- Atenció, ja hem arribat a l'estació, Harry, el dia del teu aniversari et vindrem a buscar a casa del teus oncles i al cap de poc tindreu l'examen d'aparetre, a veure si pel casament ja teniu la llicència. – Va dir en Remus tot mirant primer en Harry i després en Ron i en Neville.

Els tres nois van assentir i tothom va anar sortint del tren i per l'andana 9 i ¾, aleshores en Harry es va acomiadar de tots i se'n va anar amb els seus tiets i el seu cosí, que l'esperaven a l'entrada de l'estació preparats per sortir tan ràpid com els fos possible i allunyar-se d'aquella gent tant rara que acabava d'arribar.

* * *

Bé, què us ha semblat? Us agrada? Espero que em deixeu reviews... 


	3. Notícies Inesperades

Hola! Ja torno a ser aquí per "molestar-vos" amb quest fic!La veritat és que espero que no us molesti jeje...

Aviam, em sembla que no cal que em molesti a contestar el review de la tal Lauralanthalasa, només vull dir que trobo que és sense fonament ja que estc publicant ALHORA el mateix fic en castellà i, si algú no e vol llegir en català el té al mateix mooment en castellà, vaig fent els capítols simultanis.

Anant a un altre tema, us agrairia si em poguéssiu avisar si m'equivoco a l'escriure algun dels noms ja que darrerament m'estic fent un embolic, entre que llegeixo fics majoritàriament en castellà, i els llibres tant en anglès com en català... gràcies.

Contesto reviews: gràcies primer de tot jeje

Mey: m'alegro que t'agradi llegir fics en català, és veritat que no s'en troben gaires en aquesta web, però alguns hi ha jeje... espero que t'agradi

AllThatIAm: m'alegro que t'agradi el fic, espero que et continui agradant, tranquila, contesta sense vergonya els reviews ofensius (perque el trobo una ofensa) així es veu que hi ha gent a qui sí que li agrada xD

Tasha Down: com he dit abans, no et preocupis, pots contestar el que vulguis al review xD. I m'alegro que t'agradi com la continuo, aquest capítol no sé si està del tot bé, ja em diràs alguna cosa...

* * *

**DESPRÉS DEL DIA D...**

* * *

CAPÍTOL 3 Notícies Inesperades

Al cap de dos dies d'arribar a casa dels seus oncles al número 4 del Carrer Privet, en Harry va rebre una carta. Tenia tot l'aspecte de ser una carta de Hogwarts, però se'n diferenciava amb que la lletra tenia una grafia diferent i aquest cop era de color taronja, va pensar que dins la carta hi hauria la notícia que probablement tots els alumnes de l'escola esperaven rebre, no va trigar a obrir-la i a llegir-ne el contingut.

Benvolgut alumne Harry Potter:

Em complau comunicar-te que finalment la junta de l'Escola De Màgia I

Bruixeria Hogwarts ha decidit mantenir el castell obert de cara al curs que ve

ja que la Conselleria D'afers Màgics considera que l'ensenyament que s'hi imparteix

és profitós per als alumnes de cara a poder defensar-se davant un possible atac.

Li adjunto una llista amb els horaris d'aquest curs vinent i els llibres que

necessitarà en el seu setè curs i li comunico que, per a més seguretat, les botigues

de la Ronda d'Alla ofereixen aquest estiu la possibilitat de demanar el material per

via mussol amb un cert temps d'antelació, és per aquest motiu que ha rebut aquesta

carta més aviat que els cursos anteriors.

Atentament,

Minerva McGonagall, directora.

A continuació hi havia un altre full amb una llista dels llibres que necessitarien i l'horari de les assignatures que li tocarien. "Gràcies per la informació, però no tinc cap intenció de tornar a l'escola, per algun motiu em faran les classes aquest estiu".

Al cap d'una estona, en Harry va veure com en Porcupintí entrava esperitat per la seva finestra amb una carta, probablement d'en Ron, es va afanyar a agafar-la i va dir a en Porcupintí que s'esperés a la gàbia de la Hedwig on el petit mussol es va posar a menjar mentre en Harry llegia la carta.

Ei Harry!

Quina gran notícia oi? Al final ens veurem abans del que pensava!

Ara m'ha arribat una carta, sembla de Hogwarts, però ja l'obriré

quan hagi acabat d'escriure't aquesta, ja tinc ganes que arribi demà

passat, espero que els teus oncles signin sense problema.

Ron.

A quina notícia es referia en Ron? Què esperava que signessin els seus tiets? El primer que havia pensat en Harry era en l'obertura de Hogwarts, però, pel que deia la carta, en Ron encara no l'havia llegit, què era el que el feia tan feliç? En Harry estava rumiant totes aquestes coses quan un altre mussol va entrar per la finestra, duia una carta de l'Hermione "Espero que s'expliqui millor que en Ron" va pensar ell entre agafava la carta.

Benvolgut Harry

Ja t'ha arribat la notícia? No em refereixo a la

de Hogwarts ja que no ens interessa sinó a l'altra,

si encara no la saps no seré jo la que te l'expliqui,

no crec que triguis gaire a rebre la carta...

En Ron m'ha enviat una carta, pel que sembla

encara no sap res de Hogwarts.

Ens veiem aviat!

Hermione.

En Harry va preferir no pensar més en la notícia i va contestar les cartes als seus amics, a l'Hermione li va dir que no sabia res de la notícia encara i a en Ron el mateix i, a més, li va parlar de la carta de Hogwarts. Es va ajaure al llit contant els dies que faltaven pel seu aniversari "Passaran molt lentament..." Un cop a l'estómac el va despertar, una altra carta, va mirar el rellotge i va veure que s'havia adormit, va agafar la carta sense saber de qui era i va veure com el mussol es quedava esperant que la llegís.

Estimat Harry

No sé si els teus amics t'hauran explicat el que

passa abans que t'arribi aquesta carta, de tota

manera t'ho explicaré. Donat que el curs és molt

llarg, hem vist que amb el temps d'estiu que hi ha

des del teu aniversari fins a l'inici del proper

any escolar no tindríem prou temps per a fer-ho

tot, és per això que t'adjunto uns papers que els teus

tiets haurien de signar per a autoritzar la teva

emancipació abans de la teva majoria d'edat, el

mussol s'esperarà fins que els tinguis signats o em

diguis que no te'ls volen signar, si tot va bé, demà

passat et vindré a buscar i ens apareixerem al

quarter.

Remus.

Aquella carta va fer esclatar de felicitat en Harry, marxaria d'aquella casa abans del que pensava! Amb raó en Ron estava tant content! Va agafar els papers que li havia enviat en Remus i va anar cap al menjador on hi havia els seus tiets veient la televisió.

- Ejem... – Va fer per cridar la seva atenció, l'oncle Vernon es va girar per mirar-lo interrogativament – M'han enviat uns papers que, si volguéssiu signar, em permetrien marxar demà passat i no seria necessari tornar més, en un principi hauria sigut pel meu aniversari, però si signeu aquí serà abans d'hora i així...

- Porta'ls cap aquí nen! – El va interrompre l'oncle Vernon i es va afanyar a signar-los i a donar-los a la tieta Petúnia per a que també els signés.

- Dius que et vindran a buscar demà passat? – Va preguntar la tieta.

- Sí.

- Molt bé, doncs ja ho pots guardar tot, que sembli que mai has estat en aquesta casa, no et deixis res. – Va dir-li en Vernon.

En Harry es va afanyar a pujar a la seva habitació i a escriure una breu carta a en Remus.

Ja han signat, si voleu venir demà ja va bé, sinó demà passat, tindré les coses llestes.

Harry.

Es va passar la resta del dia posant totes les coses dins el bagul el màxim de ben ordenades que va poder i pensant en com seria la seva vida un cop s'independitzés, acabaria amb tot el malson de Voldemort encara que fos l'última cosa que fes.

L'endemà es va despertar en sentir el timbre de la casa, va mirar el rellotge, eren les nou del matí, la tieta petúnia ja devia estar desperta, es va començar a vestir i va sentir unes passes que pujaven les escales, en Dudley va obrir la porta i li va dir:

- Ja t'han vingut a buscar, abans i tot del que ens havies dit

- Molt bé, ara baixo

En Remus havia fet el que ell li havia proposat! Es va afanyar a acabar-se de vestir i va baixar corrent les escales, al vestíbul hi havia en Remus, la Tonks i un dels aurors que havia vist alguna vegada pel quarter.

- Hola Harry! – El va saludar la Tonks fent-li una abraçada.

- Hola a tots. – Va dir ell.

- Et sembla bé que marxem ja? – Va dir l'auror.

- Sí, sí anem.

- La Nimphadora, tu i jo anirem a la Ronda d'Alla a buscar els llibres i el material que necessitaràs i algunes coses que necessitem per l'Orde i en Turner ja s'encarregarà de dur el teu equipatge al quarter, la resta ja ens estan esperant a la Ronda d'Alla. – Va dir-li en Remus amb un somriure i guanyant-se una petita mirada severa de la Tonks.

En Harry es va agafar de les mans d'en Remus i la Tonks preparat per tornar a experimentar l'estranya sensació d'aparetre i al cap de poc ja estaven a la gelateria de Florean Fortescue i una pila de mans i caps el saludaven, gairebé tota la família Weasley era allà, només faltaven els bessons que tenien feina amb la botiga.

- En Fred i en George estan treballant en noves "bromes". – Va explicar-li en Charlie ressaltant la paraula bromes.

- No són bromes Charlie – Va dir-li la senyora Weasley – Fan una feina per l'Orde, preparen noves armes a partir de les idees que tenien per a la fabricació de noves bromes. – Va continuar orgullosa.

- Per sort no fan servir persones per a provar els invents, han agafat tots els gnoms del jardí de casa. – Va dir en Bill.

- Gent, hauríem de posar-nos per feina, quan abans puguin començar les classes aquests nens millor, hem de perdre el mínim temps possible. – Va dir el senyor Weasley.

- Això em fa pensar... qui s'encarrega dels recu... – Va començar en Remus.

- La Minerva ja els té per a tots. – El va interrompre l'àvia d'en Neville, que també els acompanyava.

Els nois es van mirar estranyats però van preferir no preguntar de què es tractava, ja ho veurien quan comencessin les classes.

Es van separar i, mentre els de l'Orde es dedicaven a buscar el material que els feia falta al quarter i els materials per a pocions i altres assignatures dels nois, ells van anar a buscar els llibres que necessitaven i a visitar els bessons, a la botiga hi havia una mica de gent, que eren atesos per diferents dependentes i dependents i a la rebotiga hi havia els bessons junt amb l'Angelina i l'Alícia fent proves, tots quatre els van rebre alegrement, els van fer petites demostracions, quan va arribar la resta de gent els van donar les noves fabricacions per a la lluita i tots junts van aparetre al número 12 de la Plaça Grimmauld.

Un cop allà van passar la resta del dia acomodant les habitacions mentre els professors es dedicaven a preparar noves habitacions condicionant-les com a aules. A la nit, la McGonagall els va donar un horari on deia les assignatures que feien i el professor que els tocava, tots es van alegrar que en Llopin els fes Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal, però hi havia alguna cosa que no quadrava a l'horari, era com si tinguessin els dies repetits...

- Professora, crec que hi ha un error. – Va dir en Ron.

- Un error? No, no, aquest horari està bé, sí, molt bé. – Va dir la Minerva repassant l'horari que tenia en Ron.

- Però, com podem fer dos dies en un? – Va preguntar la Ginny

- Ah, és veritat, teniu – A la mà tenia el que els nois van reconèixer com uns reculatemps – Donat que ara sóc la directora de Hogwarts, he pogut disposar dels que hi havia a l'escola, d'aquesta manera tindrem tot el temps necessari per a les classes i per a dormir, ja sabeu com funciona no?

- Sí. – Va dir la Ginny mentre els altres assentien amb el cap.

- Molt bé doncs, demà començarem amb les classes.

Es van passar les següents setmanes fent classe, en Harry, en Ron, l'Hermione i en Neville, les corresponents al setè curs i la Ginny i la Luna les del sisè, aquestes últimes anirien el curs següent a Hogwarts a fer el setè amb els antics companys dels altres quatre. Al mateix moment, en Harry ajudava als de l'Orde a buscar els Horcruxos, però amb tots se'ls havia avançat la mateixa persona que amb el primer...

Uns dies després, la Ginny i la Luna estaven parlant a l'habitació de les noies:

- No em puc imaginar què dirà la gent quan vegi que hem avançat un curs durant l'estiu. – Deia la Luna.

- Sí, ja veuràs la cara d'en Dean, ell que sempre em sobreprotegia, ara estaré al seu mateix nivell. – Reia la Ginny.

- Una cosa, tu creus que en Malfoy realment no és com sempre ens l'han fet veure? Jo la veritat és que penso que és bo, no crec que fos capaç de matar a ningú.

- Jo també ho penso, espero que trobin aviat la manera de treure'l de l'infern on deu estar...

- De moment encara no han pogut comprovar si el seu pare ha sigut víctima d'un malefici aquest temps.

- No sé quina mania té l'Ull Foll a comprovar primer això i després salvar els altres, al cap i a la fi, encara que el pare no sigui bo, el fill no en té cap culpa.

- Hola, de què parleu? – Va dir l'Hermione entrant a l'habitació.

- Sobre l'assumpte Malfoy.

- Ah! En Remus ha dit que a l'hora de sopar ens en podria dir alguna cosa.

- Ah si? I com ho saps, per què a tu t'ho ha dit i no ho ha dit a ningú més? – Va preguntar la Ginny.

- Bé, és que jo... he arribat més aviat a la seva aula i estava discutint una mica amb la Tonks perquè ella diu que el fill i la mare no en tenen cap culpa, que els haurien de treure d'allà encara que no poguessin comprovar lo del malefici, cosa que jo també penso, i en Murri s'entossudeix a primer comprovar-ho i en Llopin ha dit que aviat s'acabaria tot això, llavors han vist que estava a la porta i en Llopin no m'ha volgut explicar res més, ha dit que a l'hora de sopar.

- Uau! Segur que han fet algun avanç, nosaltres també pensem com tu i la Tonks, Hermione. – Va dir la Luna.

- Doncs ens haurem d'esperar una estona... – Va sospirar la Ginny.

Llavors van anar a buscar els nois per explicar-los-ho i tots van seguir parlant de coses trivials sense deixar de pensar en el que en Llopin els tenia preparat pel sopar.

* * *

Mmmmm, us ha agradat? Espero que em doneu opinions jeje 

:s a les cartes que surten, havia posat diferents tipus de lletres, però aquí no es veu...


	4. Avanços I Confessions

Bones! Ja he tornat! No he tardat gaire no? Bé, en aquest capítol hi ha algunes coses que m'agraden i algunes que no, suposo que ja veureu què és cadascuna...

Quant als reviews, no anomenaré als que m'han criticat per escriure en català, només diré que l'escric en els dos idiomes perquè m'agrada que hi hagi fics en català però considero per respecte que és normal posar-lo també en castellà ja que és el nom de l'apartat, gràcies als que m'heu reolzat i als que us ha agradat el fic, espero que us continui agradant!

Sense més, aquí teniu el quart capítol:

* * *

**DESPRÉS DEL DÍA D...**

Disclaimer: això, el que reconegueu no és meu, és le na rowling, i en aquest capítol suposo que també de la warner (em sembla)

CAPÍTOL 4 Avanços I Confessions

A l'hora de sopar tots estaven al menjador expectants i, quan va entrar en Remus, se'l van quedar mirant amb ànsia, ell els va mirar a un per un i va somriure.

- Suposo que l'Hermione ja us deu haver comentat que tinc unes quantes notícies per donar-vos...

- Només una, relacionada amb els Malfoy. – Va dir en Neville.

- Bé, n'hi ha més. – Tots se'l van mirar amb encara més atenció. – La primera és sobre els Horcruxes. – Tots van fer un bot sobre la cadira. – Hem estat investigant la nota que va trobar en Harry amb en Dumbledore, i hem descobert que és d'un cosí d'en Sírius, en Regulus Alphard Black, es veu que es va fer Cavaller De La Mort però en realitat estava del nostre bàndol i es dedicava a sabotejar diferents missions des de dins, i també va destruir bona part dels Horcruxes, diversos membres de l'Orde hem estat amb en Harry trobant els llocs on eren i a tots hi havia una nota semblant amb la mateixa signatura, pel que sembla tan sols queda la serp... com es deia?

- Nagini – Va contestar-li en Harry mentre tots els nois el miraven sorpresos perquè no els havia dit res de les investigacions.

- Sí, la Nagini, però per ara no sabem com arribar-hi, malauradament, en Regulus va morir abans de matar-la. – Va fer una petita pausa abans de continuar amb l'explicació. – Més notícies, ja teniu data per l'examen d'aparetre, serà una setmana després de l'aniversari d'en Harry i en Neville, pel que, els que el fareu tindreu cada dia a partir d'ara una hora més de pràctica d'aparetre i els altres practicareu més encanteris amb la Tonks. – Tots els nois es van alegrar, faltava molt poc per l'examen. – I finalment, la notícia dels Malfoy, aquesta tarda hem aconseguit fer la prova amb en Lucius i ha resultat com en Harry havia pensat, portava 20 anys sota un Imperius, l'hem pogut treure d'Azkaban deixant una còpia d'ell, gentilesa d'en Fred i en George. – Va dir mirant els bessons que van adoptar una posició orgullosa. – I demà arribarà al quarter, ell ens podrà ajudar a treure en Draco i la Narcissa d'on es troben així que confio que aviat els tindrem amb nosaltres, si no triguen gaire, en Draco faria l'examen d'aparetre amb vosaltres. – Va dir mirant els nois. – Per cert, Ginny, necessito que escriguis en un paper on es troba el quarter de l'Orde, o en Lucius no podrà entrar.

- Clar. – Va dir la noia mentre escrivia la nota.

L'habitació es va quedar en silenci, tots rumiaven sobre la pila de notícies que acabaven de rebre, realment s'havien fet avanços.

- El que hem de fer ara, és pensar com amagarem la família Malfoy, no es poden quedar tancats eternament. – Va dir la Nimphadora pensant irremeiablement amb en Sírius. – Els hauríem de crear una nova personalitat, però que justifiqui el fet que apareguin justament ara... no hem de donar oportunitat als dubtes de la gent.

- La Fleur té una proposta, fa dies que hi va pensar i crec que és una bona idea. – Va dir en Bill.

- Què proposes Fleur? – Va preguntar la Molly.

- Be, una pagt de la meua familie, pego familie de lluny son austgalians i, peg tan, paglen anglès com ací, i cgec que podgien passar per familie meva i no haugien de paglar difegent, si els salvem abans del casament encaga segia mes cgeible. – Va dir la noia amb una mica de timidesa.

- És molt bona idea Fleur. – Va dir l'Arthur. – Tan sols caldria que es tenyissin els cabells morens i ja no se'ls reconeixeria, tothom sap que una característica clara dels Malfoy és el cabell tan ros que tenen.

Tots van felicitar la Fleur per la genial idea que havia tingut "Ja no li diré més flegma" va pensar la Ginny.

Després de sopar, tots els nois es van reunir a l'habitació d'en Harry, en Ron i en Neville i es van quedar mirant en Harry seriosament.

- Mmmm, em sento observat... – Va dir aquell.

- Per què no ens havies dit res dels Horcruxes? – Va preguntar-li la Ginny una mica molesta.

- Sí, l'Hermione i jo et vam dir que volíem venir amb tu, no te'n recordes? – Va dir en Ron visiblement enfadat.

- Si, me'n recordo però... – Intentava explicar-se en Harry.

- Tots et volíem ajudar – Va dir en Neville.

- Ja ho sé. – Va dir en Harry baixant el cap. L'Hermione anava a deixar-li anar un dels seus discursos però la Luna la va tallar abans que comencés.

- Prou! Algun motiu tindrà en Harry per no voler que l'acompanyéssim, si pareu de queixar-vos el podrà explicar.

- Gràcies Luna. Bé, la veritat és que jo ho anava a dir només a en Ron i l'Hermione, per allò que sempre ho hem fet tot junts, però en Remus em va dir que hauria de fer servir més el reculatemps i que treballaríem de nit i no em va semblar bé que anéssiu encara més de bòlit... a més, ja hi havia molta gent de l'Orde ajudant-me. – Va explicar el noi mirant els seus amics.

- La veritat és que tens raó Harry, però un altre cop, enlloc de no dir res, ens ho expliques i ens dones aquests mateixos motius, ja ho entendrem. – Va dir l'Hermione mentre els altres assentien.

- D'acord, perdoneu-me sisplau.

- Tots et perdonem Harry, ara explica'ns el que vàreu anar trobant, o que hauríeu d'haver trobat.

- Molt bé doncs... (N.A.: Ho sento, però no he estat prou inspirada com per inventar-me lo dels Horcruxes, i encara no sé què fer amb la Nagini... així que ara és com si ho expliqués...)

A l'hora de dormir, tots estaven més tranquils i alhora excitats per les novetats que hi havia hagut aquell dia. "Les coses comencen a avançar satisfactòriament" Va pensar en Harry abans d'adormir-se.

L'endemà tots es van aixecar aviat, volien baixar de seguida a esmorzar per veure si ja hi havia en Lucius Malfoy però, en baixar, es van endur una decepció en trobar-se la Molly Weasley preparant el dinar i l'esmorzar calent a taula.

- Mama, encara no ha arribat el senyor...? – Va començar la Ginny.

- No Ginny, encara no, ara em direu que heu baixat tan aviat per veure'l?

- Mmmm, la veritat és que si. – Va dir la Luna.

- No sé a quina hora arribarà, però dubto que es trobi en condicions com per a que l'assetgeu a preguntes i el mireu com un mico de circ.

Tots van riure davant aquella comparació, el recte, sever i disciplinat, Lucius Malfoy com un mico de circ... (N. A.: Jo també em peto jajajaj)

El dia va passar sense incidències, els tres nois van començar amb les seves pràctiques d'aparetre prèvies a l'examen i les noies també van practicar amb la Tonks sense dir exactament què feien.

A la nit, a l'hora de sopar, tots van entrar alegrement al menjador però van callar de sobte, en Lucius Malfoy estava assegut a una punta de la taula menjant lentament un plat de pastís de carn de la senyora Weasley, se'l veia més prim que com el recordaven i anava assaborint cada tros de menjar que es posava a la boca, passada la impressió inicial, es van asseure als seus llocs, excepte la Ginny, que es va quedar dreta sense moure's.

- Ginny, maca, asseu-te sisplau. – Va dir-li la seva mare.

- Benvingut senyor Malfoy. – Va dir ella seient al costat de l'home.

L'home se la va mirar i el seu posat famèlic va canviar a un posat de tristesa i remordiment.

- Ets la Ginebra Weasley? – Va preguntar poc a poc.

- Sí senyor. – Va contestar-li ella.

- Lamento molt el que vas passar fa anys per culpa meva, no ho vaig poder evitar... era conscient del que feia però no ho podia controlar. – Es va començar a excusar mirant-la als ulls.

- No passa res senyor Malfoy, sé el que li passava. – Va dir-li ella posant-li una mà a l'espatlla. "Ha de ser molt dur ser conscient de que estàs fent una cosa horrorosa i no poder evitar-ho" pensava.

- Digues-me Lucius sisplau. – Va dir ell més tranquil, aleshores es va mirar els altres. – Sento molt el que el meu fill o jo us hem fet durant aquest temps. – Va dir seriosament.

- No passa res senyor. – Va dir l'Hermione.

- D'acord, – Va dir més tranquil. – però no em dieu senyor sisplau, prefereixo que em diguin Lucius.

El sopar va passar sense més novetats i poc a poc en Lucius es va anar integrant a les converses, van quedar que demà començarien a treballar amb els aurors per a trobar la manera de rescatar el seu fill i la seva dona, i per parlar amb la Fleur i començar a conèixer coses sobre la seva família per a que tot fos encara més creïble.

Al cap d'un dia de recerca:

- Estic convençut que són a Londres mateix, el problema és saber on de Londres... – Deia en Lucius després de buscar-los de totes les maneres que se'ls acudien.

- Sé que hi ha una manera de trobar-los amb aquesta moneda, – Va dir en Remus mirant la moneda que havien agafat de Madame Rosmerta. – al cap i a la fi, la va fer en Draco...

- És clar! Sí, hi ha una manera, però és impossible. – Va dir l'home primer alegrant-se i posteriorment enfosant-se a la cadira.

- Per què és impossible? – Va preguntar la senyora Weasley.

- Es tracta de màgia antiga, molt diferent de la que tenim nosaltres, cal un gran poder per a fer-la servir, no sé ningú capaç de practicar-la... excepte el meu fill. – Va explicar en Malfoy.

- Jo sé algú que en té... – Va dir la Molly. – La Ginny en té, però ni ella ho sap, només ho sabíem l'Arthur i jo...

- Com saps que en té? I com és que ella no n'és conscient? – Va preguntar-li en Remus.

- Quan era petita, va ser la que va manifestar els seus poders més aviat, però a més dels poders normals, en va manifestar un que no havia vist mai, podia moure objectes amb la ment... i era capaç de transportar-se a un lloc en un moment, com aparetre però no era el mateix, feia com unes llumetes i també congelava coses i no sé si en tenia encara més, el cas és que em vaig espantar molt i vaig buscar informació sobre el que es tractava i quan vaig saber que era màgia antiga i vaig trobar una poció per a lligar els seus poders no vaig dubtar a fer-ho... potser ja li hauria d'haver dit i tornar-li els poders, però em feia por...

- La Narcissa amb en Draco va fer el mateix, ara penso que si els tingués ja podria ser fora d'aquell lloc... – Es va lamentar en Lucius.

- Et sembla bé, Molly, que li tornem els poders a la Ginny? – va dir la Tonks

- Sí, sí, crec que seria el millor. – Va dir ella. – Podries explicar-li tu Lucius? És que em sap tan greu no haver-los-hi tornat abans...

- I tant, jo li explicaré, però donat que tu els hi vas treure l'encanteri l'hauràs de llegir tu, ja que, a menys que mori, només els pot tornar la persona que els ha lligat. – Va contestar en Malfoy.

A l'hora de dinar la Molly va dir als nois que aquella tarda la tenien lliure i que podien estar per la casa practicant el que volguessin, i a la Ginny li va dir que en Lucius volia parlar amb ella. Així que després de dinar la noia es va dirigir a una habitació on l'esperava en Lucius, que li va dedicar un somriure, ella li va tornar i el va mirar interrogativament.

- Suposo que et preguntes per què vull parlar amb tu.

- La veritat és que sí.

- Bé, després d'un dia i mig, finalment hem trobat una manera de rescatar en Draco i la Cissa.

- De debó? Que bé! Però no entenc què té a veure amb m...

- El que té a veure és que et necessitem, ets l'única que pots trobar el lloc on són.

- Jo? Per què?

- Ginny, saps què és la màgia antiga?

- Mmm, sí, l'hem estudiat una mica a història de la màgia i a la biblioteca de l'escola vaig buscar-ne informació, la considero fascinant, no sé per què però sempre m'ha cridat molt l'atenció.

- Suposo que deus saber que amb màgia antiga i una cosa d'una persona se la pot trobar en un mapa... – Va dir en Lucius traient la moneda de Madame Rosmerta.

- Mmm, sí, però la persona ha de tenir màgia antiga, es necessita molt de poder i jo no...

- És per això que et necessitem, Ginebra. – La noia va obrir uns ulls com plats.

- Com? Què tinc a veure jo amb la màgia antiga?

- De petita tenies els poders característics de la màgia antiga, telequinèsi, orbitació, congelació i no sabem si en tenies més, la teva mare te'ls va lligar per por que poguessis fer-te mal o córrer perill. – La Ginny s'havia quedat amb la boca oberta. (N.A.: Jajaja, us l'imagineu amb els ulls com plats i la boca oberta? Jajaja) – Amb en Draco la Cissa va fer el mateix, sinó ara podria escapar ell sol, el cas és que et necessitem amb els teus poders, i la teva mare té l'encanteri per a alliberar-los...

- Entenc...

- Però només ho farem si tu vols.

- Sí, i tant que vull, tot sigui per ajudar.

- Potser et costarà una mica controlar-los, però si et saps la teoria no crec que et sigui tan difícil i per localitzar una persona no has de fer servir cap dels poders principals...

- On és la meva mare? Quan abans ho fem millor. – Va dir ella tota seriosa.

- Anem a buscar-la. – Va dir en Lucius oferint-li la mà.

Tots dos es van encaminar a la cuina on els esperava la Molly nerviosa.

- Ginny filla, sento no haver-te dit res.

- No passa res mama, de fet ho entenc, m'hauria espantat molt de tenir poders que els altres no tenien.

- Dic el conjur doncs?

- Sí Molly.

Que el que va ser robat fa anys sigui recobrat

Molt temps ha passat i l'hora ha arribat

Tot es troba preparat, és el moment adequat

Torna els poders a aquesta bruixa, que la consciència ha recuperat

En aquell moment la Ginny es va començar a marejar i es va haver d'asseure en una cadira, en Lucius i la Molly van córrer cap a ella espantats i li van donar un got d'aigua.

- E estic bé. – Va dir ella agafant el got. – Anem a buscar-los, ràpid. – Va dir aixecant-se.

Van anar a una sala on hi havia un mapa de la ciutat de Londres i van lligar la moneda amb un fil de cuir, la Ginny va agafar el fil i el va començar a moure en cercles per tot el mapa, al cap de cinc minuts la moneda va caure assenyalant un carrer dels barris més antics de la ciutat.

- Sé on és aquest lloc. – Va dir en Remus. – Demà hi enviarem uns quants membres a investigar.

- Remus, espera, – Va dir la Ginny veient que ell anava a sortir. – sé com els podem treure d'allà, però hauré de practicar l'orbitació, jo puc orbitar dins i treure'ls a tots dos.

- Creus que podràs amb dues persones? – Va preguntar l'Arthur.

- És veritat... trigaria bastant a controlar tant el poder, una persona potser demà ja seria capaç d'orbitar-la amb mi, però dues és més difícil...

- Només és una persona. – Va dir en Lucius, tots se'l van mirar estranyats. – Bé, una i mitja. La Cissa pot llegir l'encanteri i alliberar els poders d'en Draco i ell, amb l'ajuda de la Ginebra pot orbitar.

- Tens raó, tan sols cal donar-los temps... un atac per part de l'Orde els podria distreure i donaria temps a que la Ginny entrés i fessin tot el procés. – Va dir la Molly.

- Sí, Molly, convoca una reunió de l'Orde per després de sopar per tal d'organitzar l'atac, jo mentrestant aniré a veure com està a zona. – Va dir en Remus.

- T'acompanyo, no hi pots anar sol. – Li va dir l'Arthur.

- Aneu amb compte! – Els va cridar la Molly. – Bé Ginny, serà millor que practiquis això d'orbitar, les golfes de dalt crec que serien un bon lloc i pots intentar d'anar d'aquí a casa, però Lucius, la pots vigilar?

- I tant Molly, agafarem un telèfon mòbil per si orbita a un lloc que no toca, així em podrà dir on és i jo m'hi podré aparetre. – Va dir-li en Lucius.

- Molt bé, jo vaig a començar a fer el sopar i a dir-li a la Nimphadora que avisi de la reunió.

- Millor que no et senti que li dius pel nom mama...

- Au va, aneu!

La Ginny es va passar tota la tarda practicant sota la vigilància d'en Lucius que no li treia els ulls de sobre "Per ell és molt important que demà funcioni" pensava ella.

A l'hora de sopar en Remus els va explicar que l'endemà anirien a buscar en Draco i la Narcissa, els nois els van voler acompanyar però la Molly no els ho va permetre, els va dir que es quedessin a casa per si algú sortia ferit i per fer el menjar, al final van acabar acceptant a desgana.

A la nit a la Ginny li costava dormir, estava nerviosa, confiava en que sortiria bé, en Remus havia assegurat que podien tenir la casa protegida contra aparicions però no contra orbitacions "Confio que així sigui" pensava la pèlroja.

* * *

Què us ha semblat? Lamento lo dels Horcruxes... Espero que em deixeu algun review sisplau! 


	5. Rescat I Nova Vida

Mmm, bé... No he rebut cap review... això la veritat és que FA RÀBIA... però bé... espero que a partir d'aquest capítol me n'arribin més, he actualitzat perquè ja tenia el capítol fet i traduït al castellà i no vull actualitzar-ne un sense l'altre...

Bé, us deixo amb el capítol.

* * *

Disclaimer: el de sempre, els personatges no són meus sino de la rowling i lo de la màgia antiga d'embrujadas...

* * *

**DESPRÉS DEL DIA D...**

CAPÍTOL 5 Rescat I Nova Vida

L'endemà la va despertar la seva mare i li va fer menjar un esmorzar complet que a penes va tastar, llavors tots es van aparetre en un carreró que tallava amb el carrer on es trobava l'objectiu.

- Molt bé, Ginny, espera't a la senyal i orbita dins la casa, saps on cau l'habitació on els tenen oi? – Va dir en Remus, quan la Ginny va assentir, va continuar. – Tots sabeu el que us toca, Lucius i Minerva, quedeu-vos aquí per si sorgís algun problema.

Tots els membres de l'Orde es van disposar a atacar la "presó" i la Ginny es va anar posant nerviosa per moments, en Lucius li va posar una mà a l'espatlla i la va mirar encoratjadorament i li va donar un pergamí en blanc, ella el va mirar interrogativament.

- Si no et creuen quan els diguis que has anat a rescatar-los i que jo sóc amb vosaltres dóna-li aquesta nota a la Cissa i digues-li que la podrà desvelar amb la clau que fèiem servir a Hogwarts, només la coneixíem ella i jo, pel que t'haurà de creure.

- Gràcies, això em fa estar una mica més tranquil·la. – Va posar el pergamí junt amb el que tenia l'encanteri per despertar els poders d'en Draco.

- Ginny, la senyal. – Va dir la McGonagall.

- Bona sort bonica. – Li va dir en Lucius just abans que orbités.

Va orbitar dins una habitació fosca, hi havia molt poca llum però va veure dues figures que la miraven des de la porta, eren en Draco i la Narcissa.

- Qui ets tu? – Va dir la dona.

- Weasley? – Va dir en Draco.

- Sí, sóc la Ginebra Weasley, o Ginny, com vulgueu.

- Com has arribat aquí? – Va preguntar-li la Narcissa.

- De la mateixa manera que us trauré, orbitant, sabeu què és orbitar?

- Això és màgia antiga, ningú té màgia antiga. – Va dir en Draco.

- Ja veus que jo sí, i no sóc l'única aquí, hi ha algú que la té lligada. – La Narcissa va posar cara de circumstàncies.

- Com sabem que podem confiar en tu? – Va preguntar-li, aleshores la Ginny li va allargar el pergamí que li havia donat en Lucius.

- En Lucius me l'ha donat per tu, Cissa. – La Narcissa va fer un petit crit. – Diu que el podràs desvelar amb la clau que fèieu servir a Hogwarts.

Aleshores la Narcissa va murmurar una petita frase mentre en Draco i la Ginny se la miraven, es va posar a llegir la nota d'en Lucius en veu baixa.

Estimada Cissa:

Sóc jo, en Lucius, l'Orde Del Fènix (un grup de gent en contra de

Voldemort) m'ha rescatat d'Azkaban després de comprovar que

portava més de vint anys sota un Imperius, em sap greu tot el que

ha passat durant aquest temps i que hagueu hagut d'acabar així, la

Ginebra us traurà d'aquí, té els poders de màgia antiga, com en

Draco, i porta un pergamí amb l'encanteri per alliberar els poders

d'en Draco ja que ella sola no us podrà fer orbitar a tots dos i

necessitarà una mica d'ajuda per part d'ell, feu el que us demani

sisplau, tinc moltes ganes d'abraçar-vos i aquesta és l'oportunitat.

T'estimo,

Lucius.

Després de llegir la carta, la Narcissa tenia els ulls plorosos i en Draco es va girar cap a la Ginny mirant-la amb odi.

- QUÈ LI HAS FET A LA MEVA MARE?

- Draco! No cridis, és una carta del teu pare. Ella diu la veritat, ens ha vingut a rescatar, però abans he d'explicar-te una cosa. – Va fer una pausa i el noi se la va mirar impacient. – Tu de petit tenies poders de màgia antiga, però jo vaig agafar por i vaig fer una poció per a treure-te'ls, però no te'ls vaig treure sinó que es van quedar lligats, hi ha un encanteri per a alliberar-los de nou, si el dic podràs orbitar fora d'aquí amb l'ajut de la Ginebra i estarem salvats.

En Draco es va quedar sense saber què dir, anava mirant la Ginny i la Narcissa alternativament i després va deixar de mirar-les i va començar a negar amb el cap.

- Menteix! Jo no he tingut mai poders d'aquests estranys! No llegeixis res mama, encara em mataries. – Va dir amb desconfiança.

- Draco, jo no sé si us podré treure als dos de cop... – Va dir la Ginny.

- I qui t'ha dit que vull que em treguis?

Aleshores la Ginny va treure una de les noves fabricacions dels bessons Weasley i les va llençar al terra, eren dues còpies d'en Draco i la Narcissa però estaven morts.

- D'aquesta manera els Cavallers De La Mort es pensaran que us hem matat, ja no us perseguiran mai més. – Va dir mirant en Draco, que s'havia quedat gelat.

- Ginebra, em pots donar el pergamí amb el conjur per alliberar els poders d'en Draco? – Va dir-li la Narcissa.

- Aquí tens. – Va dir ella mentre en Draco mirava per la porta de l'habitació.

- No hi ha temps! Vénen cap aquí! Treu-nos d'aquí Weasley! – Va exclamar el noi desesperat.

- No... no puc, no he orbitat mai dues persones amb mi i només fa mig dia que tinc els poders...

- Ginebra, confiem en tu, tots confien en tu, saben que ho pots fer. – Va dir la Narcissa dolçament.

- Molt bé, abans heu de saber que el quarter de l'Orde Del Fènix es troba al número 12 de la Plaça Grimmauld de Londres. – Va dir xiuxiuejant procurant que la sentissin i l'entenguessin.

Aleshores la Ginny va agafar la mà d'en Draco i la de la Narcissa i es va concentrar per orbitar, al cap de poc els tres van aparèixer al quarter de l'Orde on tots els esperaven.

- Cissa! Draco! – Va exclamar en Lucius. – Com és que heu trigat tant?

Però no van tenir temps de contestar-li perquè la Ginny, esgotada per l'esforç que acabava de fer, es va desplomar, hauria caigut a terra si no hagués sigut per que en Draco la va agafar en braços i la va aguantar a coll, de seguida la van dur a una habitació on pogués descansar de tot el que havia passat aquell matí.

En Draco estava realment impressionat davant la gent que veia i que l'havien rescatat, es va asseure al costat del llit on estava la Ginny encara sense creure's que l'havia tret d'aquell lloc "Si no hagués dubtat tant d'ella hauríem tingut temps a alliberar els meus poders i ara no estaria tan esgotada..." pensava. Mentrestant, la Narcissa, abraçada al seu marit, explicava el que havia passat des que la Ginny havia orbitat dins l'habitació on es trobaven atrapats.

Al cap d'una estona, la Ginny es va despertar i el primer que va veure van ser uns ulls grisos que la miraven amb admiració i preocupació, es va preguntar de qui devien ser aquells ulls (N.A.: Jo ja sé de qui són!), només els recordava vagament, si més no, la van tranquil·litzar i va somriure.

- Com et trobes? – Va preguntar-li en Draco. "Són d'en Draco Malfoy? Oh per Merlí!" Va pensar la noia.

- Mmm, bé, què m'ha passat?

- Quan hem arribat aquí estaves tan esgotada que t'has desmaiat i t'hem dut aquí per a que descanssessis.

- Ah...

- Ginny! – El crit de la seva mare va sobresaltar tothom. – Per fi et despertes!

- Com estàs bonica? – Va preguntar-li en Lucius. Ella li va fer un somriure i va assentir per dir-li que estava bé. – T'he d'agrair tot el que has fet per nosaltres, de debò, no saps el que has fet. – Va dir-li abraçant-la.

- Sí, sí, molt bé, molts agraïments i tot el que vulgueu però és hora de dinar! – Va dir l'Hermione.

- Què heu fet per dinar? – Va preguntar-li la Ginny.

- Hem demanat unes pizzes. – Va dir en Ron.

- Com ho heu fet per a que les duguin aquí? – Va preguntar en Remus.

- Oh, les hem anat a buscar a la pizzeria mateix a l'hora que ens han dit. – Va explicar la Luna.

- Ara només falta escalfar-les una mica. – Va dir en Neville.

- Bé doncs anem a menjar, les batalles em fan agafar gana! – Va dir en Charlie.

Tots van anar cap al menjador parlant alegrement i procurant que els Malfoy no es sentissin fora de lloc i es trobessin integrats a les converses que tenien.

Després de dinar la Ginny, els Malfoy i la Fleur van anar a una habitació amb la Tonks i en Remus. Allà en Remus els va explicar com en Harry havia dit el que havia passat a la torre d'astronomia aquell dia i havien descobert que, en realitat, els Malfoy no eren seguidors de Voldemort, després, la Fleur va explicar a la Narcissa i a en Draco el pla que havien efectuat per tal de tenir-los protegits sense que haguessin d'estar tancats a cap lloc i tots hi van estar d'acord.

- Hi ha una cosa, – Va dir la Tonks. – hauríeu d'escollir noms i cognom, evidentment no us podeu dir Narcissa, Lucius i Draco Malfoy.

- Tens raó. – Va dir la Narcissa. – Doncs a mi m'agradaria dir-me Nicole.

- Jo Louis. – Va dir en Lucius.

- Jejeje... – Va riure la Ginny, i tots se la van mirar estranyats. – Heu escollit noms que comencen per la mateixa lletra que el vostre nom real.

- Aleshores jo em diré Mark. – Va dir en Draco. La Ginny va deixar de riure de cop i el va mirar fastiguejada, ell li va somriure. – És broma, em diré Daniel.

- Danny, molt maco. – Va dir la pèlroja.

- I el cognom? – Va demanar en Remus.

- Que vos sembla si de coggom vos poseu Michel? – Va proposar la Fleur.

- Sí, de fet se suposa que venim de família francesa encara que siguem australians. – Va dir en Lucius.

- Molt bé, llavors sou la Nicole, en Louis i en Daniel Michel. – Va dir la Tonks tancant l'assumpte. – Demà farem alguna cosa amb els cabells, què us sembla una poció per al cabell negre?

Tothom va assentir i la Tonks va marxar de l'habitació per preparar-les quan abans millor, aleshores en Remus també va marxar i va deixar la família Malfoy-Michel amb la Ginny.

- Draco, et sembla bé que ara alliberi els teus poders? – Va preguntar la Narcissa.

- Sí. – Va contestar ell, després va mirar la Ginny. – No em farà mal oi?

- No, només et sentiràs una mica marejat al principi, però se't passarà de seguida, no et preocupis.

- Molt bé, doncs mama, pots fer-ho.

- Aquí tens el conjur Cissa. – Va dir en Lucius.

Que el que va ser robat fa anys sigui recobrat

Molt temps ha passat i l'hora ha arribat

Tot es troba preparat, és el moment adequat

Torna els poders a aquest bruixot, que la consciència ha recuperat

En Draco va reaccionar com la Ginny, es va asseure en un dels llits i al cap d'una mica ja estava normal.

- Ara crec que el que hauríeu de fer és anar a les golfes tots dos, amb els mòbils, i entrenar tots els vostres poders. – Va dir-los en Lucius.

Els dos nois van assentir i van anar cap a dalt de tot de la casa, pel camí es van trobar els altres que es van decidir a acompanyar-los per veure els seus nous poders en acció i per poder parlar una estona, en cert moment, en Harry va apartar en Draco de la resta per parlar amb ell.

- Mmm, Malfoy...

- Abans que diguis res. – El ros es va dirigir a tots els de l'habitació. – Em sap molt greu tot el que us he fet durant aquests anys, però em veia obligat a actuar d'aquesta manera i jo no sabia que el meu pare estava sota un Imperius, si no hauria intentat fer alguna cosa per a desfer el malefici.

- No passa res Draco, entenem el que passava. – Va dir l'Hermione mentre en Neville i la Luna assentien.

- És veritat, ho entenem, per cert, et podem dir Draco no? – Va dir-li en Ron, la Ginny es va quedar callada.

- I tant! – Va dir en Draco. – Tot i que d'aquí poc la meva nova identitat serà la de Daniel Michel.

- O Danny. – Va dir la Ginny.

Llavors en Draco es va tornar a girar cap en Harry i va continuar parlant amb ell:

- Et puc dir Harry?

- Eh, sí, sí que pots.

- Entesos, et volia donar les gràcies per haver confiat en que era realment bo, si no arriba a ser per tu, en uns quants dies hauria mort...

- Oh, no es mereixen, és simplement que jo era allà quan va passar lo d'en Dumbledore i ho vaig poder veure tot i em va assetjar el dubte.

- Gràcies per fer cas del dubte.

- De res, el que et volia dir és que demà és el meu aniversari i el d'en Neville i hem muntat una festa només de nois a part de la que ja farem a la casa, i era per si hi volies venir i, a més, dir-te que una setmana després tindrem examen d'aparetre i que si hi vols anar en Remus t'hi inscriurà.

- Oh, i tant que m'agradaria, bé m'agradarien, les dues coses. – Va dir el noi amb un somriure.

- Molt bé doncs ja t'avisarem quan anem a la festa, i també dels horaris de pràctica d'aparetre.

- Genial! Escolta, ara es considera que som... amics?

- Doncs sí, bé, si tu vols és clar, per la meva part el passat queda oblidat, a vegades s'ha de donar una segona oportunitat, no creus?

- Gràcies, i és clar que vull que siguem amics. – Va acabar en Draco amb un somriure.

Un cop acabada la conversa, els dos nois van anar amb la resta i van passar la tarda parlant fins l'hora de sopar. Quan baixaven les escales, en Draco va agafar el braç de la Ginny i, abans que aquesta pogués reaccionar va orbitar de nou cap a les golfes.

- Què fas Draco? – Va dir-li ella un cop la va deixar anar.

- He de parlar amb tu en privat i és l'únic que se m'ha passat pel cap.

- Què m'has de dir?

- Et vull demanar perdó.

- Ja ho has fet abans i t'hem dit que no passa res.

- No, tu no has dit res.

- És veritat, no he dit res, però pensava que després del que he fet ja entendries que no et guardo cap mena de rancor.

- No hi havia pensat... Però també hi ha una altra cosa, t'he de demanar perdó pel meu comportament quan vas venir a rescatar-nos a la meva mare i a mi... – La Ginny es va quedar callada, allò sí que l'havia molestat. – Veus? Sabia que hi havia alguna cosa que et molestava!

- Sí, és veritat, no vas confiar amb mi.

- I de debò que em sap molt greu, no saps com em vaig preocupar quan estaves estirada després d'haver-te desmaiat, no parava de pensar que si m'hagués alliberat els poders no hauries d'haver fet tant d'esforç.

- Ara ja està, et perdono, i de fet jo hagués fet el mateix, si no fos pel convenciment d'en Harry quan explicava lo del dia de la mort d'en Dumbledore no hauria confiat que eres bo...

- ¿Estaves sortint amb ell oi?

- Sí, sortíem però ho vam deixar, tots dos ens vam adonar que ens estimem com a germans.

- Ginny, per mi és molt important que no estiguis enfadada amb mi, per poc que ens coneixem, valoro l'amistat que podem arribar a tenir. "O alguna cosa més, però en què penso?"

- No et preocupis Draco, amics? – Va dir ella allargant-li la mà.

- Ets la meva primera amiga.

- Com? Però si tu a Slytherin tenies molts amics!

- No, no eren amics, simplement anaven amb mi per influències, però no tenia confiança amb cap d'ells, i espero que amb tu sí que en pugui tenir.

- Bé, amb mi i amb tots els altres, suposo que també els consideres amics, no?

- Sí, i tant que sí, però em faltaves tu...

- Ja t'he dit que... – Va començar ella, però en Draco la va interrompre fent-li un petit petó, la Ginny se'n va apartar ràpidament i es va posar la mà a la boca. – Què vol dir això? Què has...

- Ho sento... de debò, m'he deixat portar per un impuls, no m'ho tinguis en compte sisplau, et juro que no pretenia molestar-te, ha sigut un error... – Va dir ell. "Si no s'hagués apartat hauria sigut molt més que un impuls" va pensar.

En Draco la va abraçar, després, la Ginny va fer un somriure i va orbitar cap al menjador, un cop allà es van asseure i van sentir alguns murmuris sobre fer mirotis amb els nous poders, que van ignorar, i es van posar a sopar tranquil·lament. Quan van acabar de sopar, van estar jugant una estona al Burro Explosiu i als Escacs Màgics fins que la son els feia tancar els ulls i la Molly i la Narcissa els van fer anar a dormir.

- Ja heu aprofitat prou que han acabat les classes! – Va dir-los la Molly intentant ser severa però somrient.

- Sí, comença a ser hora de dormir, que teniu dos dies de festa però tampoc falta tant per l'examen d'aparetre i pel casament. – Va afegir la Narcissa.

Tots set van pujar cap a les habitacions badallant i pensant en la festa d'aniversari d'en Harry i en Neville de l'endemà, ningú els havia volgut dir el que hi havia preparat i ja tenien ganes de veure-ho tot.

* * *

Ua ha agradat? Deixeu reviews sisplau! 


	6. La Festa

Hola! Sento l'espera però no he estat massa pendent de ff darrerament... Tan sols llegia les històries que tenia a alerts i ja està... Però ja he actualitzat! Aviso que aquest és l'últim capítol que ja tenia prèviament escrit abans de començar a publicar la història, a partir d'aquí s'anirà escrivint una mica en funció de comentaris o dels ànims que tingui...

Demà tinc examen de pràctica de cotxe! Estic una mica nerviosa i no puc dormir, per això he actualitzat ara jejej

Responc reviews:

_buffy-es_: jaja, gràcies pel revi jajaj, ja texplicarem amb la marta com va tot fins als sisè...

_vicu-malfoy_: no sé si has leído la historia en castellano ya... por si acaso te podré también la respuesta allí jeje, espero que te guste.

* * *

Disclaimer: el de sempre, les coses no són meves, només la idea de la història.

* * *

**DESPRÉS DEL DIA D...**

CAPÍTOL 6 La Festa

- DESPERTEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! – El crit de les tres noies va despertar de cop els quatre nois que dormien plàcidament.

- PER MOLTS ANYS HARRY I NEVILLE! – Van cridar amb totes les seves forces.

- Mmmmm, cinc minuts més... – Es va queixar en Harry.

- Com que cinc minuts més? Que no saps quin dia és avui? – Va dir-li la Luna.

- Hmfp, ja sabem quin dia és, però tenim soooooooooooh. – Va dir en Neville amb un badall.

- Au va aixequeu-vos, o s'acabarà tot el menjar de la festa. – Va dir l'Hermione mirant en Ron.

- Què? Que s'acaba el menjar? No, no, no, no, no, ja m'aixeco ja. – Va dir el pèlroig.

- Per cert, bon dia Ron i Draco. – Va dir la Ginny.

- Bon dia, com heu entrat a l'habitació? – Va preguntar en Draco.

- La Ginny ens ha orbitat dins. – Va contestar-li la Luna.

- Sí, ja no us podeu amagar de nosaltres. – Va dir l'Hermione fent veure que era una psicòpata.

- Mmmm, vosaltres tampoc... – Va dir en Harry. – Penseu que nosaltres tenim en Draco jajaja.

- Bé, doncs així estem en pau. – Va dir la Luna.

- Draco, la Tonks m'ha donat això per tu, és la poció per a que els cabells et quedin negres. – Va dir la Ginny mentre li donava una ampolleta.

- Ah, gràcies, ara me la prendré.

- Au va, fora! Que ens hem de vestir per baixar a la festa! – Va cridar-los en Ron obrint la porta, les noies van riure i van tornar a orbitar amb la Ginny.

Van anar fins a baix on es van trobar tota l'Orde preparant les últimes coses de la festa i els van ajudar a acabar-ho.

- Ginny, hauries de dir-li a en Draco que ell i en Ron vinguin abans que en Harry i en Neville, així podrem fer-ho tot invisible i semblarà que som tots fora. – Va dir la senyora Weasley a la seva filla.

- Molt bé mare. – Va contestar-li. Es va dirigir a l'escala de la casa i va cridar. – Rooooooooooooooooooooon! Dracooooooooooooooooooooo! Baixeu de seguidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- No em referia a això nena! En Harry i en Neville no se n'havien d'enterar!

- Ah, ho sento...

En aquell moment en Ron i en Draco baixaven corrent les escales i gairebé topaven amb la Ginny, però aquesta els va congelar, el problema és que no havia tingut en conte una cosa...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

- Auuuu! Quin cop! – Va cridar la Ginny al caure a terra amb en Draco a sobre.

- Ho sento! Anava massa ràpid. – Es va disculpar ell.

- Per què no t'has congelat tu també? – Va preguntar ella assenyalant en Ron.

- Que no te'n recordes? No pots congelar a un altre bruixot amb el mateix poder.

- Oh, és veritat, m'he esverat i no hi he pensat...

- Bé, espera't a descongelar en Ron, que no ens...

- Ahhhhh! – Es va sentir el crit d'en Ron mentre queia sobre els dos nois. – Ho sento! – Va dir aixecant-se de cop.

- M'he desconcentrat i s'ha descongelat... – Es va excusar la Ginny.

- No passa res, suposo que és normal. – Va dir-li ell somrient, ella se'l va mirar estranyada. – Què passa? Per què em mires així?

- Et veig diferent... És veritat, el cabell, però no és negre!

- Ja, no sé per què m'ha quedat castany...

- Ara veurem els teus pares, a veure si els ha passat el mateix, anem?

- Sí, anem...

En Draco i la Ginny continuaven l'un sobre l'altra però aquest cop havien quedat encara més a prop, els dos es van mirar i els van pujar els colors, mentre en Ron se'ls mirava rient, no van trigar a separar-se i a anar cap a la sala.

- Molt bé, veniu tots cap aquí. – Va dir en Remus.

Els tres van anar cap a la sala on els esperaven tots els altres i es van posar amb l'Hermione i la Luna. Aleshores en Flitwick els va posar un encanteri que els feia invisibles i es van disposar a esperar a que baixessin en Harry i en Neville.

- Tonks, com és que als Malfoy els ha quedat el cabell castany? – Va preguntar mentrestant la Ginny.

- La veritat és que no ho sé, vaig provar la poció en mi i anava bé, potser és perquè el tenien amb un ros tan clar i tan típic que no ha acabat d'agafar tot el color negre que tocava. – Va dir ella. – Però no passa res, ja es veuen diferents.

- Sí, i els queda bé.

Al cap d'uns deu minuts van sentir passes que s'acostaven a la sala i els dos nois van entrar parlant tranquil·lament i dirigint-se a la cuina per esmorzar.

- PER MOLTS ANYS! – Van dir tots cridant al temps que es feien visibles i s'abalançaven a sobre d'ells.

Al centre de la sala hi havia una taula rodona amb un gran pastís i en un racó unes fonts que rajaven contínuament licor de bescuit de Hogsmeade i tot de begudes que feien cara de ser boníssimes. A part del pastís, hi havia un munt de safates amb granotes de xocolata, caramels de tots els gustos de Bertie Boot, ous de xocolata,... i se'ls feia la boca aigua. L'Hermione havia dut un equip de música muggle, per tal que no haguessin de dur el grup de música a quarter, i el senyor Weasley se l'estava mirant amb curiositat vigilat de prop per la Molly per a que no toqués els botonets.

- ¿Què, us agrada? – Va preguntar la Tonks a en Neville i en Harry.

- ¡És fantàstic! – Va dir en Neville. – Moltes gràcies.

- Sí, és genial. – Va dir en Harry.

La festa va durar tot el dia, i en Harry i en Neville van rebre regals de tots els que hi havia a la festa i dels seus antics companys de Hogwarts per mussol. Al vespre, els set van pujar a l'habitació dels nois mentre els altres es van quedar recollint el que havia quedat de la festa.

- ¿Què us ha semblat la festa? – Va preguntar la Luna asseient-se al llit d'en Neville.

- ¡Ha sigut molt divertida! – Va exclamar en Harry fent un salt i estirant-se al seu llit.

- Si, però ara començarà lo bo... – Va dir en Ron refregant-se les mans.

- A què et refereixes? – Va preguntar-li l'Hermione.

- Eh... Bé, es que... – Va començar ell.

- Digues Ronnie. – Va dir-li la Ginny mirant-lo amenaçadorament.

- És que aquesta nit volíem sortir de festa els nois... – Va explicar en Neville.

- I no ens ho pensàveu dir? – Va dir la Luna.

- Bé..., sí, però us volíem despertar just al moment de marxar... – Va improvitzar en Harry.

- Si home! Llavors no ens podem arreglar! – Va cridar la Ginny. – Au va, anem noies. – Va mirar els nois. – D'aquí una hora i mitja aquí?

- Entesos. – Va contestar en Draco mirant els altres.

Quan les noies van haver sortit de l'habitació, els nois van fer un sospir d'alleujament i una mica de fastigueig.

- Sort que has improvisat bé, Harry. – Va dir en Draco.

- Si, l'emprenyada que haurien agafat seria monumental. – Va dir en Neville.

- Sí, sort. Oi Ron? – Va dir en Harry mirant el pèlroig amb picardia.

- Sí, t'has lliurat d'una bona... – Va riure en Neville.

- Mmm, de què parleu? – Va preguntar en Draco.

- Doncs que en Ron fa poc ens va confessar el que ja sabíem. – Va dir en Harry.

- El què?

- Que m'agrada l'Hermione... – Va dir en Ron amb la cara com un pebrot.

- Eh! Avui hem d'ajudar en Ron amb l'Hermione! – Va dir en Neville.

- Q-q-què? Nonono. – Va dir ell amb cara de pànic.

- Au va Ron, segur que ho aconsegueixes. – Va dir-li en Draco.

- Sí, bona idea, i també podem ajudar en Neville i la Luna. – va dir en Harry mirant en Neville i arquejant les celles.

- Eh, jo... Com ho saps?

- Au va, es nota. – Va dir en Ron content que ja no parléssin d'ell.

Mentre en Harry i en Ron ideaven plans per ajudar en Neville i en Neville posava cullerada amb idees per en Ron, en Draco es va endinsar una estona en els seus pensaments. "Vaja, en Ron amb l'Hermione, ja m'ho esperava, però en Neville i la Luna no es veia tan clar... I queda en Harry i la Ginny en aquest moment va sentir una punxada a l'estòmac ella em va dir que era com un germà, però no n'estic tant segur..."

- Ei Draco! – Va sentir que cridava en Ron.

- Eh, què, què passa?

- Estaves fora de servei, i feies cara de trist. – Va dir-li en Harry.

- Ah, ho sento, estava rumiant...

- En què pensaves? – Li va preguntar en Neville.

- No... En res, tranquils. – Va dir en Draco somrient.

- Saps, l'Hermione em va comentar que creu que t'agrada la Ginny. – Va dir en Harry.

- Sí, a nosaltres ens ho va dir la Luna. – Va dir en Ron mirant en Neville.

- Eh, bé, però jo a ella no...

- Mai es sap, sou molt amics, això pot voler dir alguna cosa. – Va dir en Harry.

- I a tu no et fa ràbia? – Li va preguntar en Draco.

- No, em vaig adonar que és com una germana per a mi, de fet m'agradaria que trobés algú, per estar tranquil. – Va contestar-li en Harry.

- Prefereixo que sigui amb tu, que ets amic meu, que amb qualsevol altre. – Va dir en Ron.

- Bé, no n'estic segur de fer alguna cosa...

Els altres el van mirar amb suspicàcia però no van continuar amb el tema, ja li insistirien l'endemà... Ara tocava vestir-se.

Mentrestant, a l'habitació de les noies, tot era un continu provar-se roba i xerrar...

- Luna, avui t'hem vist molt amb en Neville eh. – Va dir la Ginny.

- Eh...

- És veritat, podries provar alguna cosa aquesta nit. – Va dir l'Hermione.

- Sí, o tu amb en Ron jeje. – Va riure la Ginny al temps que l'Hermione es posava vermella.

- És veritat! – Va exclamar la Luna.

- Ja faré que acabeu junts els quatre ja. – Va dir la Ginny ajuntant els dits (N.A.: com el Sr. Burns de The Simpsons).

- I tu Ginny què? – Va preguntar-li l'Hermione.

- Jo res, m'ho passaré bé amb els meus amics.

- I si en Harry s'enrotllés amb alguna no et molestaria? – Va dir la Luna.

- No, de fet me n'alegraria, està massa capficat amb en Voldemort i ja toca que s'esbargeixi.

- Tu també podries buscar un rotllo... – La va instar l'Hermione.

- No ho sé... És que no vull un rotllo.

- Crec que a la Ginny ja li agrada algú. – Va dir la Luna.

- A mi? No, no.

- La veritat és que jo també ho penso. – Va dir l'Hermione seient al costat de la Ginny.

- No. – Les altres la van mirar severament. – Bé, però ell segur que només em veu com a amiga...

- Pel que em vas explicar del petó jo no n'estaria tan segura. – Va dir la Luna.

- Però va dir que era un impuls.

- Bé, ja ho veurem, tu intenta jeje. – Va dir-li l'Hermione.

Al cap de gairebé dues hores les noies van entrar a l'habitació dels nois, que ja feia estona que les esperaven. L'Hermione anava amb un texans pirates de cintura baixa posats per dins d'unes botes marrons d'estil cowboy i amb una samarreta blanca sense mànigues i l'esquena lleugerament descoberta, de complements duia un cinturó a conjunt amb les botes i unes arracades de fils de cuir amb el collaret a joc. La Luna anava amb una minifaldilla texana junt amb unes botes altes negres, a més, uns sostens negres amb un jersei també negre de foradets que feia com unes transparències, de complements portava unes arracades petites negres i un collaret negre i platejat. La Ginny portava un vestit curt blanc sense mànigues i unes botes marró clar també d'estil cowboy, de complements tenia un cinturó marró amb fils de cuir que penjaven, unes arracades amb plomes i un collaret amb el penjoll de forma de caçador de somnis.

Els nois es van quedar impressionats pel seu aspecte, tot i que ells no es quedaven enrera... En Ron anava amb uns pantalons de pana marró i unes sabates també marrons i una samarreta sense mànigues blava. En Neville portava uns pirates texans amb un cinturó negre, sabates negres i una samarreta blanca una mica ajustada. En Harry anava amb texans ajustats, unes sabates marrons i una camisa de color granat. Per acabar, en Draco anava amb uns pantalons negres ajustats, unes botes marrons i una camisa també negra posada per fora donant un aspecte informal.

- Ho-hola. – Va dir en Draco impressionat. Mentre els altres es quedaven amb la boca oberta.

- Bones! – Va dir la Ginny dissimulant l'impressió que li havia fet veure en Draco tan sexy.

- Eh... Heu trigat una miqueta. – Va dir en Ron.

- Sí... És que ens hem entretingut xerrant. – Es va excusar l'Hermione.

- Bé, anem? – Va dir en Harry.

- Sí, Draco, Ginny, ens orbiteu no? – Va dir la Luna.

- Sí, sí, i tant. – Va dir en Draco al temps que la Ginny també assentia.

- Anem doncs! – Va exclamar en Neville agafant de manera inconscient la Luna per la cintura i posant-se aquesta vermella.

Tots set van orbitar prop d'una discoteca del centre de Londres on sabien que aquella nit hi havia un concert de Bon Jovi, un grup muggle que havien descobert gràcies a l'Hermione aquelles vacances i que els havia agradat molt a tots. Van estar una estona fent cua i quan van ser dins es van dirigir a la sala on feien el concert, tot i que no començava fins més tard. En aquell moment, posaven música variada ideal per ballar i les tres noies no van dubtar a anar cap al centre de la pista a divertir-se. Els nois, primer van anar cap a la barra a buscar alguna cosa per beure. Pel camí es van trobar amb en Bill, la Fleur, els bessons, l'Angelina, l'Alícia i la Katie. Les noies van anar a ballar amb les altres i els nois els van acompanyar a la barra. Després d'agafar les begudes (amb begudes per les noies incloses) van anar a buscar-les.

- Balles molt bé. – Va dir en Draco.

- Oh... Gràcies. – Va contestar la Ginny amb un somriure.

- T'he dut una beguda.

- Vaja, què és?

- Martini amb llimonada, en Ron m'ha dit que és el que t'agrada...

- Sí, moltes gràcies! Tu què beus?

- Vodka amb taronja, en vols?

- Ho provaré... – Va dir ella agafant el got i fent un glop. – És bo!

- Home, clar que és bo, en bec jo...

- Cregut...

Aleshores en Fred es va posar al costat d'en Draco donant salts i el va agafar per l'espatlla fent-lo saltar a ell també i tots es van anar ajuntant formant una rodona. Al llarg de la nit van anar bevent uns quants combinats més i n'hi havia algun que anava una mica més que content. La Ginny es va posar a mirar què feia la gent i es va alegrar de veure en Ron i l'Hermione bastant acaramel·lats i en Neville i la Luna ballant l'un a prop de l'altre. A part els bessons i en Bill estaven amb les seves respectives parelles. En cert moment es va alegrar encara més quan va veure en Harry xerrant amb la Katie "Fan bona parella" va pensar, i va anar cap al bany a refrescar-se una mica.

Quan va sortir fora es va trobar en Draco recolzat a la paret i amb dos gots més de combinats que li somreia oferint-n'hi un.

- Em vols emborratxar per aprofitar-te de mi? – Va preguntar ella fent broma.

- No, no em cal emborratxar-te per tenir-te. – Va contestar-li ell visiblement borratxo. – A més, no faria res que tu no volguessis...

- Draco, no hauries de beure més.

- Per què no? Si estic la mar de bé. – Va dir ell apropant-se-li i donant-li el got.

La Ginny es va beure el combinat al temps que en Draco també ho feia i quan se'l van acabar ell la va agafar i va començar a ballar amb ella, abraçant-la.

- Vas molt begut. – Va dir-li ella una mica preocupada.

- Mmm, no, estic bé, no veus que m'aguanto dret? – Li va dir ell.

- Per què has begut tant?

- Només he begut 3 combinats, abans en bevia més quan sortia.

- I quan feia que no sorties?

- Doncs, un any o més...

- Ah, ja ho entenc doncs, has perdut la costum, avui no beguis més.

- Faré el que vulguis per tu. – Va dir-li aleshores ell a l'orella.

- Què? – Va dir ella sorpresa.

- Que per tu faig el que sigui, em pots demanar el que vulguis Ginebra.

En Draco es va separar una mica de la sorpresa noia i quan se li va tornar a apropar li va començar a fer un petó, més apassionat que el que li havia fet a les golfes, la Ginny va sentir que una descàrrega li anava de cap a peus, s'anava a apartar però en Draco la va abraçar amb més força intentant profunditzar el petó, "Com m'agrada aquest petó..." pensava la noia, va decidir deixar-se dur, li estava agradant i s'ho passava bé, i ell semblava estar igual, "Quin problema hi ha?".

- Cap. – Va dir en Draco entre petó i petó.

- Què dius? – Va preguntar-li ella sense entendre res.

- Que no hi ha cap problema.

- Tu, tu has sentit els meus pensaments?

- Pensaments? Jo he sentit que deies que quin problema hi ha... I t'he contestat, no n'hi ha cap.

- Però jo això ho he pensat, no ho he dit.

- Ho deus haver dit sense adonar-te'n. – Va dir-li ell tornant a donar-li petons.

A la Ginny li agradava tant que va decidir deixar el tema dels pensaments per l'endemà, es va endur en Draco cap a la pista i van començar a ballar mentre els altres se'ls miraven entre sorpresos i satisfets, aquest va ser el pas que va decidir en Harry a llançar-se amb la Katie, feliç que tots s'ho passessin bé pel seu aniversari.

* * *

Us ha agradat? SISPLAU DEIXEU REVIEWS! NO M'AGRADA REBRE'N TAN POCS... 


	7. Concert I Sorpreses De L'Endemà

Bones! He tornat! Abans de contastar-los, vull agrair els reviews a la Buffy i la Valeria, MOLTES GRÀCIES NOIES! Bé, i dir que espero que algú més em deixi reivews! Que sé que ho llegeix més gent ¬¬

Bé, vaig a respondre reviews:

Buffy i Valeria (Capítol 1) : mmm, no té el cabell tenyit, no és com jo xD I ja has vist més endavant que passa a ser moreno (en el cas dels tius també és intel·ligència artificial?) I, dic que és bo perquè pot ser-ho, en el sisè llibre es veu el que en Harry li explica a en Remus. I jo no he fet que en Harry talli amb la Ginny, en el sisè llibre ja han tallat (que per mi millor, no m'agrada la parella jejej) salutacions desmemoriada i ghoul!

Buffy i Valeria (Capítol 2) : al número 12 de la Plaça Grimmauld de Londres hi ha la mansió Black, que s'usa com a quarter general de l'Orde del fènix. Tranquil·la ningú farà res perquè hagis trancat la teva religió, pots continuar llegint sense perill jeje

Buffy i Valeria (Capítol 4) : un esport de risc fer que en Lucius Malfoy sigui bo? Que va... Els Imperius són molt poderosos, i més si els fa en Voldemort. Ah, si vull fer un esport d'aventura faré ponting jeje

Buffy i Valeria (Capítol 5) : jo sempre bec aigua, ja ho saps xD el gas no m'agrada i no acostumo a beure sucs, si vols un dia provem el licor aquell anisat negre tinta, però quan ho begui no escriuré fic, tranquila, sino no seria coherent, en aquest fic, al diàleg és coherent, al cap i a la fi en Lucius és bo jejeje i si, sempre és sucre. I per ara en Harry no és capaç de fer un Imperius gaire poderós, a part, és dels bons i això és imperdonable, només ho farà en defensa pròpia i tal... I com pots dir que el meu Draco és un pervertit! No no no. I ja sé que els mòbils no tallen l'assumpte, ho tinc prou comprovat jejeje... El cas de Palpatine i Valeria és un cas apart, evidentment i si has vist Paycheck (em va agradar jeje) diu que s'ha de creure en les segones oportunitats xD Ah, i el petó era necessari, sino encara s'em queixarien que no hi ha res de G-D jeje

Buffy i Valeria (Capítol 6) : només la part de les escales sembla embrujadas? hi ha més hi ha més xD I si que pdoen ser ammics... jo vull que siguin amics... snif, snif... ara m'enfado i no respiro (durant10 segons!) No caldrà que en Harryajudi a en Draco, tranquil·la jeje, la cosa surt sense ajuts d'aquests. Noem cremeu el llit, que ens el cobren a final de curs! Siii, el dibuix era d'alló, però no em va quedar gens bé... I siii, vodka amb Sunny! Està boníssim, però pels altres pot sonar estrany... Per qui ho llegeixi, TASTEU-LO! El fetge destrossat amb 3 cubates per nit? no crec no? La Ginny ha begut el mateix que en Draco. I això de en qué piensan las mujeres... doncs no ho he agafat d'allà, només he fet que tinguin el poder aquest de llegir la ment, el que passa és que en Draco va tant pet que no se n'adona jejeje. La Ginny i l'Snape? NOOO! Encara no m'he decidit sobre si l'Sape serà bo o no... però no es liaran, ja li buscaré una altra parella al teu amor Valeria, vols que es digui com tu? Això són coses necessàries, els altres Cavallers de la Mort no poden saber que està sota un Imperius ja que sino perdria molta credibilitat, pensa que els Malfoy tenen molta influència en la societat. Ja estic actualitzant jeje. Ja he tornat al búnquer freaky!

Buffy i Valeria (Capítol 3) : m'ha agradat molt el comentari, gràcies per defensar tot això i tal xD

Bé, ara el capítol. Gaudiu i poseu reviews! I GAUDIU DEL CONCERT!

* * *

**DESPRÉS DEL DIA D...**

Disclaimer: el que reconeixeu no és meu, ja ho sabeu, és o de la rowilng, o de la warner, o de les embrujadas o nose... el que no detecteu m'ho he inventat.

* * *

CAPÍTOL 7 Concert I Sorpreses De L'Endemà

La colla estava ballant a la pista quan la Luna i en Neville van mirar el rellotge i es van quedar molt sorpresos "Sí que havia passat ràpid el temps!", es van posar a avisar els altres amb pressa.

- Gin! – Va cridar la Luna.

- Què?

- El concert, és a punt de començar!

- Ostres, ràpid hem d'anar davant de tot. – Va dir ella estirant el braç d'en Darco cap a l'escenari.

- Per què vols anar davant? – Va preguntar-li ell.

- Es veu millor el concert.

- Prefereixes veure el concert a veure'm a mi? – Va preguntar-li fent-li un altre petó.

- Mmm, una mica de tot...

Al cap d'una estona el concert va començar amb la nova cançó del grup, Have A Nice Day, tot el públic vibrava amb la música i així va continuar amb les següents cançons. En cert moment, el cantant del grup va dir que faria pujar un noi i una noia a cantar una cançó, You Had Me From Hello, "La meva preferida" va pensar la Ginny.

- Nosaltres pujarem Ginebra. – Va dir-li en Draco agafant-li la mà i aixecant-la.

- Nosaltres? Però, però, no...

- Sí, jo ho aconseguiré per tu.

- No, no vull.

- Has dit que és la teva cançó preferida, així que la cantarem nosaltres.

- Què, jo no ho he dit, ho he pen...

No va poder acabar la frase perquè un dels guardes de seguretat del concert li estava agafant la mà per fer-la pujar a l'escenari amb en Draco i els van donar un parell de micròfons. Al cap d'una estona la música va començar a sonar:

At the mirror you fix your hairDavant el mirall t'arregles el cabell

And put your make up onI et maquilles la cara

You're insecure abaout the clothes to wearDubtes sobre quina roba posar-te

I can't see nothing wrongNo veig res malament

To me you look so beautifulPer mi ets preciosa

When you can't make up your mindQuan et mostres tal com ets

It's half past eight, it's getting lateSón les vuit i mitja, s'està fent tard

It's ok take your timeD'acord, pren-te el teu temps

Standing here my hands in my pocketsAquí amb les mans a les butxaques

Like I have a thousand timesCom he fet tantes vegades

Thinking back it took one breathFaig memòria només un sospir

One word to change my lifeUna paraula per canviar-me la vida

The first time I saw youEl primer cop que et vaig veure

It felt like coming homeVa ser com tornar a casa

If I never told youSi mai t'ho he dit

I just want you to knowNomés vull que sàpigues

You had me from HelloQue sóc teu des del primer Hola

When we walk into a crowded roomQuan entrem en una habitació plena

It's like we're all aloneSembla com si estem tots sols

Everybody tries to kidnap your attentionTothom intenta cridar la teva atenció

You just smile, and steal the showTu somrius, i evites l'espectacle

You come to me and take my handVens cap a mi i m'agafes de la mà

We start dancin' slowComencem a ballar agafats

You put your lips up to my earAcostes els llavis a la meva orella

And whisper way down lowI sospires silenciosament

From the first time I saw youDes del primer cop que et vaig veure

It felt like coming homeVa ser com tornar a casa

If I never told youSi mai t'ho he dit

I just want you to knowNomés vull que sàpigues

You had me from HelloQue sóc teu des del primer Hola

And when you're laying down beside meI quan estàs estirada al meu costat

I feel your heartbeat to remind me...Sento el teu cor recordant-me

The first time I saw youEl primer cop que et vaig veure

It felt like coming homeVa ser com tornar a casa

If I neve told youSi mai t'ho he dit

I just want you to knowNomés vull que sàpigues

You had me from HelloQue sóc teu des del primer Hola

From HelloDes del primer Hola

From HelloDes del primer Hola

Van acabar de cantar abraçats i amb les cares molt a prop, a en Draco tan sols li va caldre un petit apropament més per donar-li un petó ben tendre a la Ginny, que va respondre igual de suaument, mentre que tothom els aplaudia i els bessons els estaven gravant i fotografiant.

Quan va acabar el concert, els membres del grup els van signar uns quants autògrafs i van felicitar en Draco i la Ginny per la seva actuació. Un cop van haver acabat van sortir fora i, en un carreró, van orbitar cap a casa i es van posar a dormir ben cansats.

- BON DIA! – Va cridar en Fred ben fort acompanyat del soroll de trompetes a l'habitació de les noies, al mateix temps que en George ho feia a la dels nois.

- Fred! No cridis tant! – Es va queixar l'Hermione.

- Amb ressaca? – Va preguntar ell rient.

- No, només és que tenim son. – Va dir la Luna des de sota les mantes.

- Doncs ara us toca aixecar-vos, que no aguanteu res, jo vaig fer el mateix que vosa... – No va poder acabar perquè un coixí encantat per la Ginny li va anar a la cara. – Ginny!

- T'han dit que no cridessis tant, coi!

- Val val, ja callo, però tu i jo hem de parlar. – Va dir mirant-la i aixecant les celles, després va mirar l'Hermione i la Luna. - I amb vosaltres dues també hi volem parlar jo i en George, després tindrem una xerrada jeje. – Aleshores va desaparèixer deixant a les noies ben vermelles.

- George! M'has espantat! – Va dir en Harry després de sentir el noi i de fer un bot al llit.

- És que ja és tard home!

- No cridis però. – Va dir-li en Neville.

- Tothom està despert, per tant es pot CRIDAR!

- Si ho tornes a fer orbito a les golfes. – Va dir en Draco més per ell mateix que pel pèlroig.

- No! Que hem de parlar! Tots quatre heu de parlar amb mi i en Fred! Cap de vosaltres se'n salvarà.

- Primer he de menjar, tinc molta gana. – Va dir en Ron aixecant-se del llit i agafant-se la panxa.

Al cap d'una estona tots set eren a la cuina esmorzant, amb la Molly remugant sobre si era gairebé hora de dinar, de tant en tant nois i noies s'anaven fent miradetes però no s'atrevien a dir-se res, en Harry se'ls mirava divertit. Quan van acabar d'esmorzar els nois van anar a practicar una mica allò d'aparetre ja que els quedava menys d'una setmana per a l'examen i les noies van anar al jardí posterior de la casa a descansar una estona parant el sol.

- Uii, has vist Fred?

- Sí, George, tres noies soles i llestes per tenir una conversa!

- De què voleu parlar? – Va dir-los la Ginny.

- Tu ets l'última Ginny. – Va dir en Fred.

- Reservem el millor pel final. – Va continuar en George.

- I qui és primer? – Va preguntar la Luna desitjant no ser ella.

- L'Hermione clar! – Van dir els dos nois. La noia es va posar vermella però no va deixar de mirar-los.

- Què voleu dir-me? – Va preguntar.

- Ja esteu sortint formalment amb en Ron? – Va preguntar-li en Fred.

- Què?

- Ja ho has sentit, t'ha demanat per sortir? – Va dir aquest cop en George.

- Doncs no, no m'ha demanat per sortir, si no ara estaria amb ell, no creieu?

- Potser sí, però mai se sap...estan practicant – Va dir en George.

- I tu vols sortir amb ell o només et vas enrotllar perquè sí? – Va dir en Fred.

- Doncs... la veritat és que m'agrada... però jo a ell no.

- Què que no? I tant que li agrades! – Va dir la Luna.

- Ara et toca a tu Luna. – Va dir en Fred amb un somriure.

- El mateix que a l'Hermione, esteu sortint amb en Neville? – Va dir en George.

- No, no estem sortint, i sí, sí que m'agradaria però jo no m'atreveixo a demanar-li, i em fa por que ell sigui massa tímid per a fer-ho...

- Ja parlarem amb ell. – Van dir els bessons alhora.

- Però no us passeu amb el que li dieu o encara agafarà més por. – Va dir la Ginny.

- Sí, el conec i heu d'anar amb delicadesa. – Va dir l'Hermione.

- Que dubteu de les nostres possibilitats? – Va preguntar en Fred.

- No ho heu de fer. Et toca Ginny. – Va dir en George.

- Molt bé, em toca, què passa?

- Què et portes amb en Draco?

- Res, i ara es diu Danny.

- Com que res? I llavors què fèieu ahir amb en Danny?

- Ens vam enrotllar.

- I això per què?

- Doncs suposo que perquè els dos teníem ganes de passar-ho bé...

- Estàs segura del que dius?

- ...sí

- No ho has dit gaire convençuda.

- Bé, és que des que és aquí s'ha comportat molt bé amb mi, i potser sí que m'està començant a agradar...

- VEUS! Ho sabíem! Però et tanques massa, li faràs pensar que no vols res, has de ser més oberta.

- Ja ho veurem...

- Com que ja ho veurem? Gin, germaneta, si no et llences mai sortiràs amb ningú...

- Ja he sortit amb algú.

- Quants anys vas estar penjada d'en Harry abans no et va demanar per sortir?

- ...

- No voldràs que et torni a passar no?

- No...

- Doncs llença't-hi. I vosaltres dues també us podríeu llençar amb en Ron i en Neville, que no ho hem de fer sempre els nois eh! – Van acabar els bessons amb un somriure, es van aixecar i van deixar a les tres noies soles, cadascuna endinsada en els seus pensaments.

"Que em llenci, que em llenci, i si no li agrado què? I si només va ser cosa del pet que portava? Encara que ja m'hagués fet un petó un dia... va dir que havia sigut només un impuls, el que ha passat fins ara no vol dir res, no em puc llençar si no veig cap on vaig. Això sí, quins petons que dóna... si no em llenço no tindré més petons d'aquests... aiii, no sé què fer..."

- Jo no m'atreveixo a dir-li a en Ron si vol sortir amb mi...

- Doncs jo amb en Neville em sembla que sí que ho faré, però no de cop que encara s'espantaria...

- Noies, i si entrem dins i anem a practicar, ja ens queda poc i si ens volem registrar ho hem de fer abans que acabi aquesta setmana...

- Tens raó Ginny, anem a buscar la Tonks. – Va dir la Luna.

- Millor després de dinar noies, que ja és l'hora. – Va dir l'Hermione ensumant l'olor de la cuina. – Mmm, oloro salsa roquefort!

- Tots sentim l'olor Hermione. – Va dir en Draco-Danny entrant al vestíbul on hi havia les noies. – Hola Luna, hola Ginny.

- Hola! – Va dir la Luna.

- Hola. – Va dir la Ginny. – Hola Harry, Ron i Neville, com us van les classes d'aparetre als quatre?

- Molt bé! Estem segurs que tots aprovarem l'examen. – Va dir en Harry.

- En Draco sempre podrà orbitar sino, oi? – Va dir la Luna.

- Luna, que ara es diu Danny! – Va cridar la Molly. – Ens hi hem d'acostumar o encara els descobriran!

- Entesos, entesos, Dan.

Tots van entrar a dinar, gairebé tota l'Orde era allà, l'Arthur Weasley estava parlant amb en Louis Michel sobre la Conselleria d'Afers Màgics:

- Demà tindré els vostres passaports anglesos, conforme que us heu traslladat a viure aquí de manera indefinida.

- Oh! Que bé! Llavors podrem començar a buscar alguna feina...

- No us cal feina, encara teniu la fortuna Malfoy oi?

- Sí, però és per no aixecar sospites.

- Bé, sempre es pot dir que vau acumular una gran fortuna a Austràlia.

- Sí... també, però m'agradaria fer alguna cosa més a part d'ajudar l'Orde.

- La plaça d'en Lucius Malfoy a la Conselleria segueix buida...

- Si? Però vols dir que...

- Et puc fer una recomanació, no crec que el Conseller hi posi cap problema, de fet cada vegada menys gent vol formar-ne part.

- Bé... moltes gràcies doncs...

- Així, demà vens a la Conselleria?

- Sí, sí, d'acord.

Després de dinar les noies es van afanyar a agafar la Tonks i a endur-se-la a una de les aules.

- Tonks, volem acabar de perfeccionar les nostres transformacions. – Va dir la Ginny.

- Sí, ens vas dir que ho havíem de registrar abans d'aquesta setmana. – Va continuar la Luna.

- No ens falta gaire oi? – Li va preguntar l'Hermione.

- Tranquil·les noies, no tan de pressa, abans de registrar-vos vull que us vegi la McGonagall i en doni el seu vist-i-plau, llavors anirem a la Conselleria a fer el registre.

- Oh, i quan vindrà? – Va preguntar la Luna.

- Ara la crido. – Va dir la Tonks conjurant el seu patronus.

- Espero que no estigui gaire lluny... – Va dir la Ginny.

- Pensa que pot aparetre Gin. – Va dir-li l'Hermione.

- Bona tarda noies. – Va dir la Minerva entrant a la sala. – Crec que ja esteu llestes per a que us "examini", m'equivoco?

- No Minerva, pel meu parer estan llestes, però falta la teva aprovació, i si els vols perfeccionar alguna cosa...

- Molt bé, doncs començem per tu Hermione.

- Ho puc fer primer amb vareta?

- Bé, però pensa que et demanaran que ho facis sense vareta.

- Llavors ho faré sense...

L'Hermione es va concentrar i el cos li va començar a canviar, al cap d'uns segons en el seu lloc hi havia un bonic mussol, amb algunes plomes esberlades.

- Ai, no sé per què m'esperava el Mussol, al cap i a la fi era un dels atributs d'Atenea, la deessa de la intel·ligència... i també m'esperava les plomes esberlades... un petit vestigi del teu cabell... però ho podem arreglar amb una mica més de pràctica.

L'Hermione va tornar a la seva forma humana i va somriure.

- Molt bé, continuem per tu Luna.

- Sí senyora. – Va dir la noia avançant una mica.

La noia va fer el mateix que havia fet moments abans la seva companya i es va transformar en una guineu marró, però amb la cua un pèl massa clara.

- Continua havent-hi massa influència per part del cabell... però bé, és el mateix que li passa a l'Hermione, amb algunes pràctiques ho arreglarem. Ara tu Ginny.

La Ginny no es va moure del lloc, se la veia nerviosa, i anava dient que no amb el cap.

- Ginny, què passa?

- Professora... no sé si li agradarà la meva transformaciò...

- Si no la veig no ho sabràs.

- És que... no vull donar-li mals records...

- Té a veure amb l'Albus? – Va preguntar poc a poc la Minerva.

- Sí... – Va dir la Ginny abaixant el cap.

- No et preocupis, cada dia veig coses que me'l recorden, pots estar tranquil·la.

- D'acord.

La noia es va dirigir cap al centre de la sala i ràpidament va fer la seva transformació. Al seu lloc es va veure un fènix de plomes vermelles i grogues, semblava una bola de foc, i era molt semblant a en Fawkes.

- És preciós Ginny, m'agradaria comprovar una cosa si no et fa res... – El fènix la va mirar i va fer un breu assentiment amb el cap. – Et pots provocar les llàgrimes?

Es va quedar una estona quiet i de sobte una llàgrima va brotar dels seus ulls, la Minerva es va fer un petit tall al braç al temps que l'Hermione feia un crit, aleshores va acostar el braç al cap del fènix i la gota va caure sobre la ferida, que es va curar a l'instant, fent una llum blanca. Després, la Ginny va tornar a la seva forma humana impressionada.

- Els teus poders de màgia antiga comprenen el poder de curació Ginny? – Va preguntar la Minerva.

- No, ho sé, no he arribat a provar-ho. – Va dir la noia.

- Prova-ho ara, i mentre ho intentes pensa en el mateix que has pensat quan et provocaves les llàgrimes. – Va dir la professora tornant a fer-se un tall.

La Ginny va acostar la seva mà a la ferida de la McGonagall i la mateixa llum que havien vist anteriorment va sortir de la seva mà en direcció a la ferida, que es va curar amb poc temps. Totes es va quedar impressionades.

- Si vols, podem intentar practicar l'altra característica dels fènixs, per a tenir una transformació perfecta, renéixer de les seves pròpies cendres. – Va dir la professora. – El professor Slughorn ens pot preparar una poció acceleradora per a fer més ràpid el cicle.

- Ho provaré, no em pot passar res no?

- No, tranquil·la, és tan sols una prova rutinària, i essent cendra et pots tornar igualment a la forma humana i quan et tornis a transformar tornaràs a ser un fènix en l'etapa de màxim esplendor. Si us sembla bé, cada tarda practicarem i el dia que els nois tenen l'examen d'aparetre anirem a registrar-vos.

Totes les noies van assentir i van anar cap a la seva habitació a mirar unes quantes revistes i a xerrar molt animades.

Mentrestant, els nois havien estat fent les seves pràctiques d'aparetre, i quan ja estaven una mica cansats havien anat al jardí a descansar i parar el sol.

- Ahá, per fi esteu desocupats! – Van cridar els bessons.

- Què passa? – Va preguntar en Harry.

- No recordeu el que us hem dit aquest matí? – Va dir en Fred.

- Sí, de què ens voleu parlar? – Va preguntar en Neville.

- És evident, del que va passar ahir nit! – Va dir en George amb un somriure.

- Començarem per tu Ron. – Va dir en Fred.

- Jo no vaig fer res...

- Ja ho sabem, només et vas enrotllar amb l'Hermione. – Va dir en George. – El que volem saber és si tens intenció de demanar-li per sortir o només va ser cosa d'ahir.

- Jooo, és que ella no voldrà... – Va dir en Ron posant-se vermell.

- Hem parlat amb les noies abans, l'Hermione pensa el mateix que tu, i li fa vergonya demanar-t'ho ella. – Va dir-li en Fred. – Pel que et recomano que et llencis germanet.

- Ara tu Harry! – Va cridar en George.

- Jo? Ja li vaig demanar per sortir a la Katie.

- Ho sabem, ho sabem. – Va dir en Fred.

- Només et volem advertir que no li facis res. – Va dir en George.

- O no ens fem responsables del que et facin les nostres xicotes. – Va continuar en Fred.

- Pensa que l'Angelina i l'Alícia poden tenir molt mala llet... – Acabà en George.

- Ho tindré en compte. – Va dir en Harry.

- Neville! – van exclamar tots dos.

- Q-Què? – Va dir el noi amb por.

- Li demanaràs per sortir a la Luna?- Va preguntar en George.

- N-No, no m'atreveixo...

- I si ella t'ho demanés? Què li diries? – Li va preguntar en Fred.

- Doncs, suposo que li diria que sí, però em fa vergonya...

- No te n'ha de fer. – Va dir en Fred.

- Ara et toca a tu Danny. – Va dir en George. En Draco els va mirar.

- Què vas fer ahir amb la Ginny? – Va preguntar-li en Fred rient.

- Doncs... no ho recordo gaire... sé que ens vam enrotllar... però no sé què li vaig dir... – Va dir ell preocupat. – Espero no haver fet res que la molestés...

- No hi ha res que l'hagi molestat. – Va dir en Fred.

- Vam gravar algunes de les coses, mira. – Va dir en George.

Al vídeo es veia els dos joves enrotllant-se i ballant, i després la seva actuació al concert, en Draco es va quedar impressionat i els ulls li brillaven.

- Ara ho recordo. – Va dir pensatiu. – Em va dir que algunes coses que havia dit en veritat les pensava i que no havia parlat... és molt estrany...

- Potser us podeu llegir la ment. – Va dir en Harry.

- Però això no és el que estem discutint ara. – Va dir en Fred.

- Sí, volem saber si t'agrada, i si vols sortir amb ella. – Va acabar en George.

- Bé, m'agrada, però no sé si ella voldria...

- La Ginny és tímida, et pot semblar que no vol, però la coneixem i sabem que li agrades. – Va dir-li en George.

- Sí, però ha dit que no sabia si llençar-se. Ho podries fer tu. – Va dir en Fred.

- No ho sé... potser més endavant... de moment ens estem tornant a conèixer...

- Quan més tardeu, més possibilitats tindreu de que sigui massa tard... – Van acabar els bessons aixecant-se i entrant dins la casa.

Al vespre, en Draco va anar a buscar la Ginny a l'habitació de les noies.

- Mmm, que puc parlar amb tu Gin?

- I tant Dan, anem a les golfes?

- Sí, millor. – Va dir en Draco just abans d'orbitar.

- Bé, doncs què volies? – Va dir la Ginny.

- Ahir em vas dir que havia sentit coses que només havies pensat...

- Sí... és veritat...

- Tu creus que ens podem llegir el pensament?

- Potser sí, és un poder de màgia antiga? És que no ho recordo...

- Crec que era un poder dels més poc freqüents...

- Per què no ho provem?

- D'acord, ara pensaré una cosa i a veure si ho sents... – Va dir en Draco. "Saps que en Harry està sortint amb la Katie?"

- Sí? Estan sortint junts? No ho sabia!

- Ho has sentit!

- Uau, ens llegim el pensament! Ara ho provaré jo! – Va dir ella. "Ahir ho vaig passar molt bé"

- Jo també m'ho vaig passar molt bé...

- De veritat?

- Sí, m'atreveixo a dir que mai ho havia passat tan bé.

- Gin, Dan! És hora de sopar! – Es va sentir la Nicole Michel que els cridava.

- Ara baixem mare! – Va cridar en Draco. – Ginny, jo volia dir-te...

- Au va, anem, que es refredarà el sopar... – El va interrompre la Ginny.

Al llarg de la setmana els nois van fer pràctiques intensives d'aparetre, els dos últims dies anant des del Cau a Grimmauld. I les noies van perfeccionar les seves transformacions, totes tenien moltes ganes de ser animàgiques. El dia abans de l'examen tots va anar a dormir amb nervis, l'endemà els despertarien ben aviat i anirien, amb en Remus, en Louis i l'Arthur els nois i amb la Tonks i la Minerva les noies, a la Conselleria a fer els seus respectius exàmens.

* * *

Bé, ja ha acabat! Ha sigut més llarg aquest! Espero que us hagi agradat i deixeu reviews! 


	8. Exàmens, Embolics I Preparatius

Hola! He tornat! Ja sé que he trigat molt, però és que ara tinc exàmens i no havia tingu temps de traduïr el capítol al castellà i sempre els vull pujar el mateix dia per a que no hi hagi cap queixa...Ara sóc auna biblioteca de la Universitat amb internet inal·làmbric per actualitzar.Però aquest capítol és més llarg eh! 11 pàgines de word!

Responcreviews:

**buffy-es:** Bones! Si, ja sé que no ens vam quedar curtes rient xD M'alegra que t'aradés... Quan llegeixis el capítol ja veuràs que les parelles es van definint... I no hauria de ser necessari dir que per ara no desfaré la parella Draco i Ginebra... són molt macos! A més, tu ja saps el seu futur, te l'he explicat, ara només et falta saber com arriben a aquella situació... Una mica com amb La Venganza Del Sith jejejeje. Bé, espero que tagradi el capítol. Ens veiem quan torni al búnker friki!

**lauralantahalassa: **No sé si lo leerà pero quería agradercerle que se haya retractado de su anterior review al ver que tengo la historia en castellano también, al menos ha demostrado ser comprensiva, no como el mosso o otra gente...

Bé, us deixo amb la història!

* * *

**DESPRÉS DEL DIA D...**

Disclaimer: el que reconeixeu no és meu, ja ho sabeu, és o de la rowilng, o de la warner, o de les embrujadas o nose... el que no detecteu m'ho he inventat.

* * *

CAPÍTOL 8 Exàmens, Embolics I Preparatius

La Ginny es va despertar molt aviat, tornava a estar nerviosa, com el dia que havia anat a rescatar en Draco i la Narcissa... Es va asseure al llit i va mirar les seves companyes que encara dormien, s'estava avorrint, pel que va decidir anar a practicar un últim cop la seva transformació. Es va aixecar i va anar a les golfes. Era el seu lloc preferit de Grimmauld. Quan va entrar va sentir una fressa de caixes que queien al terra.

- Qui hi ha?

- Au! Hola Gin!

- Bon dia Dan, què fas?

- No podia dormir, i he vingut a practicar abans de l'examen d'aparetre d'avui.

- Està bé.

- I tu? Què fas desperta tan aviat?

- Tampoc podia dormir.

- Ah...

- L'altre dia vaig descobrir un nou poder, no t'ho havia pogut dir encara.

- Un altre? Quin?

- Un poder curatiu, mira. – Va dir fent-li un tall a la mà.

- Ai! M'has fet mal!

- Ho sento, però és que sinó no puc. – Va dir ella posant la mà sobre la ferida i fent que aquesta es curés. – Has vist?

- Ostres! És fantàstic!

- Ho vols provar tu?

- Mmmm, i si no em surt? Tinc entès que una persona no es pot autocurar...

- És veritat, però crec que podràs. – Va dir ella amb un somriure.

- I si anem a mirar si hi ha algú a baix? Així si jo no me'n surto...

- Però segur que te'n sortiràs.

- És per estar més segur.

- Entesos... si hi insisteixes...

Van anar cap a baix i es van trobar que els altres ja hi eren esmorzant.

- Mare, em deixes provar un nou poder amb la Ginny?

- Sí, és clar, per què m'ho preguntes Danny?

- Per què necessito la teva col·laboració.

- Com?

- T'has de fer una ferida.

- Daniel! No li pots demanar a ta mare que es faci mal!

- Però pare...

- És per provar el poder de curació, i diu que no el vol provar amb mi perquè jo no em puc curar a mi mateixa. – Va dir la Ginny.

- Ja em faig mal jo. – Va dir en Harry clavant-se un ganivet. – Aiiix, espero que quan estigui curat no faci gens de mal...

- Va Danny, ara posa la mà sobre la ferida i pensa que la pots curar, o intenta provocar-te les llàgrimes, jo el primer cop ho vaig fer així...

- Plorant? Per què vas plorar? – Va preguntar-li en Daniel mirant-la de manera estranya.

- Em pots curar ja sisplau?

- Ah, sí... – La ferida d'en Harry va desaparèixer i el noi va fer més bona cara.

- Gràcies.

- Em semblen fantàstiques les demostracions dels vostres poders nens, però heu d'esmorzar ara mateix o no arribareu a temps per l'examen d'aparetre. – Va dir la Molly.

- Vosaltres també veniu? – Va preguntar en Ron a les noies.

- Sí, venim a veure com us va, a donar-vos ànims. – Li va dir l'Hermione.

- La Katie no vé?

- No Harry, té feina, recordes?

- Nens! És hora. – Va cridar l'Arthur des de l'entrada. – El portarreu ens espera.

Van anar cap allà i es van agafar a un tros d'abric despedaçat, al cap d'un moment i la corresponent sensació de voltes es trobaven al vestíbul de la Conselleria, on una vitrina els demanava els noms i el que havien anat a fer. Les noies es van apartar amb la Minerva i la Tonks mentre els nois deien el que els tocava.

- Arthur Weasley, vinc a treballar.

- Louis Michel, també vinc a treballar.

- Ron Weasley, vinc a fer un examen d'aparetre.

- Neville Longbottom, també vinc a fer l'examen.

- Harry Potter, examen d'aparetre.

- Daniel Michel, també l'examen.

- Remus Llopin, acompanyo els que fan l'examen.

Quan els nois van haver acabat, van mirar les noies interrogativament, però elles estaven fent un té i els van fer senyals per a que comencessin a anar cap a l'examen. Després van anar a identificar-se.

- Tonks, vinc a treballar.

- No hi ha ningú amb el nom Tonks. – Va dir la màquina.

- Nimphadora Tonks, vinc a treballar. – Va repetir enfadada.

- Hermione Granger, vinc fer un examen d'animàgia.

- Ginebra Weasley, també l'examen d'animàgia.

- Luna Lovegood, també vinc per l'examen.

- Minerva McGonagall, vinc a representar i acompanyar les noies a l'examen.

Van recollir les seves plaques i es van dirigir a la sala d'exàmens, es van posar entre el públic a l'espera que comencés el d'aparetre. Des d'allà veien els que esperaven per l'examen, la majoria eren alumnes de Hogwarts de l'edat dels nois i l'Hermione. Al cap d'una estona, el bruixot que havia fet classes a Hogwarts el curs anterior va posar-se en una tarima.

- Molt bé, us desitjo molta sort a tots per l'examen, a mida que us vagi cridant entreu dins la sala, us poseu al centre i feu la vostra aparició en aquell cubicle de vidre de la meva dreta. – Va dir assenyalant un recinte quadrat. – Comencem, Abbott, Hannah...

La noia va sortir i va fer el que li tocava correctament, a continuació, va anar sortint més gent que havien de fer l'examen, els quatre nois, van complir a la perfecció. Quan l'examinador els va atorgar la llicència, en Draco no va poder evitar aparetre's a les grades al costat de la Ginny.

- Felicitats!

- Gràcies. – Va dir mentre els altre també hi anaven.

- Us podeu quedar aquí, ara ens toca a nosaltres. – Va dir la Luna.

- Què us toca? – Va preguntar en Neville.

- També tenim un examen. – Va dir la Ginny.

- Fins ara! – Va cridar l'Hermione que ja estava a la porta.

- Pel que es veu som les úniques que ens volem registrar. – Va dir la Ginny mirant al seu voltant.

- Pensa que l'animàgia és una cosa molt difícil. – Va dir-li l'Hermione. – És normal que no hi hagi gaire gent.

Una dona que la Ginny va reconèixer del Departament de Transfiguracions, es va acostar a elles i els va indicar que sortissin a la sala d'examen.

- Bé, a mesura que us digui el nom aneu al mig i feu la transformació. Hermione Granger!

La noia va fer la seva transformació en mussol sense ni una ploma esberlada. Mentre l'examinadora feia les seves anotacions.

- Molt bé, Luna Lovegood!

La rossa es va transformar en guineu marró de crin un pèl més clara, però d'un color realista.

- Molt bé, Ginebra Weasley! Espera't! – Va cridar abans que la noia s'avancés. – Porteu poció acceleradora i un ganivet. – La Ginny es va estremir.

Va fer la seva transformació en fènix i l'examinadora s'ho va mirar fascinada. Se li va apropar i es va fer un tall allargant-li el braç, el fènix va deixar anar una llàgrima que, en caure sobre la ferida, la va curar a l'instant. Aleshores li va donar poció acceleradora i el públic va poder veure com el fènix es consumia en flames (causa de molts crits i espants per part dels nois) i al cap d'una mica renaixia de les seves cendres.

- Fascinant! – Va aplaudir l'examinadora. – Uns transformacions fascinants, no en va heu tingut l'ensenyament de la Tonks i la Minerva, a partir d'ara sou animàgiques registrades noies!

Les tres noies es van abraçar i van rebre les felicitacions de tothom. Després de tot, van tornar cap a Grimmauld amb el portarreu on els esperava la resta de gent amb un dinar sorpresa per felicitar-los.

A la tarda, tots van anar al jardí a xerrar.

- Per què no ens havíeu dit que practicàveu les transformacions d'animàgiques?

- Volíem que fos una sorpresa Harry, la Tonks m'ho va proposar a principi d'estiu perquè jo ja tenia la llicència d'aparetre, i li vaig demanar si ho podien fer també la Ginny i la Luna.

- I les vostres transformacions s'adapten a com sou? – Va preguntar en Ron.

- Sí, una mica. – Va dir la Luna.

- Per exemple? – Va insistir en Neville.

- Doncs, l'Hermione és un mussol, que era un dels símbols de la deessa Atenea, la de la intel·ligència, i cap de vosaltres pot negar la gran intel·ligència que té l'Herms. La Ginebra és un fènix, una au mitològica molt poderosa, els seus poders de màgia antiga hi estan molt relacionats, i el color del cabell concorda perfectament amb la fisonomia dels fènixs. I per acabar, la guineu, té astúcia amagada sota una aparença ingènua, i tots sabeu com em preníeu al principi de conèixer-me, sé que el meu sobrenom de Hogwarts és Llunàtica. – Va dir amb un somriure.

- Gin, el primer cop que vas curar va ser com a fènix?

- Sí, per això et vaig dir lo de les llàgrimes...

- Sisplau, estem apgop del casamen i encaga no hem migat els veçtits noies, i és mol impogtan la voçtga apagença i sobgetot per pagt teua Ginebra ja que has d'estag a pgimera fila, peg tan anigem de compges i comenzagem les seçions de belleça. – Va dir la Fleur interrompent la conversa.

- I et podrem ajudar a escollir flors i decoracions? – Va demanar la Luna emocionada.

- Sí, esglar que sí, demà anigem a Pagís, deçpgés a Milà, i deçpgés a Noua Yorg a buçcar el miyor pel caçament. I voçaltres nois anireu amb el meu Bill.

- Sí, Fleur, en Bill ens ho va dir ahir.

- Donç heu d'anag a sopag i a dogmir de segida que venen unç dies molt atgafegats.

La Ginny va fer mala cara però es va aixecar i la resta la van imitar i van anar cap a la cuina on la Molly els esperava amb en Bill, els bessons, l'Angelina, la Katie i l'Alícia i van sopar. Després les sis noies van anar a l'habitació, on s'havien afegit tres llits, a dormir pensant en com voldrien els vestits pel casament que s'apropava. Els nois, en canvi, van pujar a l'habitació, amb dos llits més, pensant en la tortura que els esperava havent d'anar de compres tots els dies amb un grup de dones emocionades.

L'endemà les noies es van aixecar i una per una van passar pel bany a prendre una dutxa ja que els esperava un dia de no parar fins la nit i volien estar ben fresques. Quan van sortir i van anar al vestíbul es van trobar que els nois i en Bill, la Fleur, la Molly, l'Arthur, en Charlie, en Percy, la Penèlope, la Nicole i en Louis ja les esperaven per marxar cap a París.

- Quan agibem enç tgobagem amb ma mage, que se diu Marie, mon page, que se diu Jean Paul i la Gabrielle, la meua gegmana petita.

- Quants anys té ara la Gabrielle? – Va preguntar l'Hermione.

- Deu, és a punt de feg-ne onçe, el cugs que ve anigà a 'Ogwagts pegque els meus pages i ella vindgan a viuge a Anglatega despgés del caçament.

- Espero que la Gabrielle aprengui a parlar millor l'anglès... – Va murmurar la Ginny a en Dannny a l'orella.

- Suposo que siguent més petita sí, jeje...

- Anem? – Va dir en Bill. – Fora ens espera un carruatge.

- Un carruatge? – Va preguntar en Ron.

- Sí, eç que un pogtageu es maça magejadó

- Ah, bé bé...

El carruatge que els esperava era de fusta i, com tos els objectes màgics, per fora semblava molt petit, per a sis persones a molt estirar, però quan van entrar es van trobar amb una gran sala amb taules i algunes coses per picar així com revistes, de preparació de casaments òbviament, que havia portat la Fleur per acabar de mirar les coses durant el viatge. Cadascú es va anar a asseure al lloc que li agradava més. Els nois s'anaven a posar tots junts però la Fleur va agafar la Ginny i en Ron per a que anessin amb ella i els grans. Cosa que no els va fer gaire gràcia.

- Hem de paglag de la goba que pogtageu al caçament com a dama d'honog i padgí, igual que tu Chaglie.

- Però els homes, - Va dir en Ron. – no anirem amb un esmòquing negre?

- Sí, Ron, tu i en Charlie ja podeu marxar. – Va contestar en Bill somrient.

- I jo no n'hauria de parlar quan hi hagués la Gabrielle? – Va preguntar la Ginny.

- La Gabrielle eç poçarà el que li digui jo. – Va dir la Fleur.

- No se l'hauria de deixar donar la seva opiniò?

- No cal pas, ella fagà el que tu i jo li diguem.

- Bé, doncs a mi m'agradaria portar el vestit de color negre.

- Negge! Però com vols pogtag un veçtit negge! Ets la dama d'honog!

- Però a mi m'agrada el color negre, els vestits negres són molt elegants i sofisticats, si vols hi pots posar algun detallet vermell...

- Encaga menys! Negge i vegmell! Sang!

- No cal que sigui vermell sang dona...

- Dexau eçtá, ja paglagem amb la Gabrielle! – Va cridar la Fleur desesperada.

- Molt bé. – Va dir la Ginny amb un somriure. Es va aixecar i va anar amb els altres que s'estaven pixant de riure dels crits que feia la Fleur.

El viatge va durar una hora que es van passar majoritàriament fent mandres. Quan van arribar es van trobar davant una casa colonial immensa amb uns grans jardins. Dues dones, dos homes, una dona més jove i una nena els esperaven somrients. La Fleur va córrer a abraçar-los molt contenta i els va anar presentant a tota la gent. Els que no coneixien eren uns oncles de la Fleur que es deien Virginie la dona, François l'home i Sandrine la dona més jove. La Ginny es va cuidar d'agafar la Gabrielle i endur-se la cap a un lloc una mica apartat.

- Gabrielle, tens alguna idea pel vestit de dama d'honor?

- Doncs he estat mirant algunes revistes i els que més m'agraden són els negres.

- De debó? Que bé!

- Sí, els trobo molt elegants, però a la Fleur no li agradaran...

- Ja, jo li he dit que el volia negre i s'ha enfadat, però si li diem totes dues potser la convencem, no?

- Sí, podria ser que sí.

- Saps que parles molt bé l'anglès?

- Es que he estat fent classes aquest estiu per preparar-me per 'Ogwarts.

- Doncs tret d'alguna cosa molt puntual el parles molt bé.

- Gràcies.

Les dues es van somriure i van tornar amb els altres que ja estaven parlant de les botigues que visitarien primer.

- Hi ha un conjunt de botiges d'alt standing al centge de Pagís. – Deia la Marie Delacour parlant amb la Nicole i la Molly. – El millor que podem fe es anari de seguida, els elfs ja posagan els voçtges equipatjes a les habitaçions.

- Em sembla molt bé, quan abans comencem, més podrem mirar. – Va assentir la Molly.

Van agafar un cotxe, que per dins era com un bus summament còmode, i van anar cap al centre. Quan van arribar, el pare de la Fleur va agafar tots els homes i se'ls va endur cap a una botiga d'esmòquings dient-los que de seguida que haguessin acabat anirien a veure uns restaurants per a escollir alguns menjars del banquet. Fet que va tranquil·litzar els nois, que ja es veien tot el dia voltant botigues de roba i decoració.

Les dones van anar a un edifici enorme que les va deixar fascinades, la Fleur es va posar a parlar amb francès amb la Sandrine i les altres no les entenien...

- Ejem... Fleur... que no entenem el que dieu...

- No et sent Ginebra, deixa'm que li faci quatre crits amb francès. – Va dir la Gabrielle, i a continuació va començar a parlar amb la seva germana gran amb un to que va espantar tothom.

- Vaja, jo que em pensava que el francès era un idioma sempre suau... – Va dir la Luna.

- Normalment ho és, però també té els seus punts ofensius, com tots. – Va contestar la Sandrine.

- Òndia Sandrine, no sabia que parlaves tant bé l'anglès. – Va dir l'Hermione.

- Sí, és que porto des dels cinc anys estudiant-lo amb professors natius, i digue'm Àlex sisplau, no m'agrada Sandrine... – Va contestar ella amb un somriure.

- Entesos. – Va dir l'Hermione.

- Noies, entgem?

- Sí, Fleur, quina botiga és aquesta però? – Va preguntar la Molly.

- No éç una botiga, éç un edifici màgic, i a dins il i ha totes les botiges d'alta coçtura peg dona que ecsisteixen a Pagís. – Va contestar la Marie.

- Uau! – Va exclamar la Nicole.

Van entrar dins l'edifici i es van dirigir a la primera botiga, que era de Roberto Cavalli. Les noies van començar a mirar la roba emocionades. La Ginebra, l'Hermione, la Luna, la Gabrielle, l'Angelina, l'Alícia, la Katie, la Penèlope i l'Àlex van anar directes a la part de vestits curts d'estiu i pantalons texans pensant en combinacions amb botes i cinturons. Però les més grans les van arrossegar a la part de vestits més formals, dient-los que ja tindrien temps d'anar un altre dia a comprar roba informal i que tocava preparar-se per un casament.

- Ginebra! Gabrielle! Migeu quin veçtit!

- Fleur, què vols que semblem amb aquesta roba?

- La Gabrielle té raò, no t'agrada més aquest d'aquí? – Va dir la Ginny ensenyant-li un vestit negre de màniga cisada i estil romà.

- No! No vull veçtits negges peg les dames d'honog!

- Però a nosaltres ens agrada negre!

- Fleur, no ens pots fer vestir amb roba que no ens agradi...

- Éç el meu caçamen!

- Ja canviarà d'opinió Gin, només cal que li diguem que no a tots els vestits que ens ensenyi i li anem ensenyant vestits negges i acabarà cedint. – Va dir-li la Gabrielle amb veu baixa.

- A veure jeje.

La Marie es va comprar un vestit verd clar de faldilla llarga amb cua plisada i escot bastant alt amb una bossa brillant a joc. Per la seva part, la Virginie es va comprar un conjunt de camisa i faldilla roses amb mols volants i un bolset-moneder de color blanc. La Fleur estava impacient per anar a una botiga de vestits de núvia per a que tothom es centrés en ella, pel que, com que la resta no es convencien, van sortir ràpid de la botiga i van anar a una botiga de Dior especialitzada en vestits de núvia.

Es van passar prop d'una hora ensenyant vestits a la Fleur, que no li acabaven de convèncer, finalment, la dependenta va veure que la Fleur demanava un vestit que no tenien i li va dir que l'endemà el dissenyador seria a la botiga i si hi anava li dissenyaria i li prendria mides per al vestit i el tindria en poc temps i just a mida. Pel que la Fleur es va posar contentíssima i va declarar que l'endemà mateix tornarien i que li digués al senyor Galliano (el dissenyador de Dior) que l'esperés.

A continuació, van anar a una botiga de Louis Vuitton on la Ginny i la Gabrielle es van decidir a ensenyar tots els vestits negres que van trobar a la Fleur, que no parava de negar's-hi i ensenyar-los vestits d'altres colors i massa carregats per al seu gust. Per la seva part, la Nicole va trobar un vestit de màniga cisada i amb escot amb caiguda per davant i l'esquena coberta i de faldilla llarga fins al turmell de color gris perla. L'Angelina i l'Alícia van escollir dos vestits del mateix model, però de color groc per la noia morena i de color verd fosc per l'altra. El vestit anava per sobre els genolls i amb la màniga tres quarts i escot barco.

Després van anar a Guy Laroche, on la Luna es va enamorar a l'acte d'un vestit blau marí de l'aparador, tenia l'esquena descoberta i a partir d'on acabava sortia una cua bastant atapeïda, per davant tapava fins al coll però sense mànigues i es creuava al ventre, la part de la faldilla era senzilla però elegant. (Per si no ho heu entès ja que és una mica complicat, és el vestit que va portar la Hilary Swank a la cerimònia dels Oscars de l'any passat quan va guanyar l'Oscar per Million Dollar Baby, gran pel·lícula, per cert)

Van anar a dinar amb els homes en un conegut restaurant dels Camps Elisis, els van explicar que ja tenien els esmòquings comprats i que a la tarda anirien a començar a mirar menjars per al banquet. Per la seva part, les dones els van dir que elles anirien a escollir flors per a la decoració.

D'aquesta manera, a la tarda els va tocar olorar i mirar combinacions de flors de tota classe, les quals la majoria van acabar essent de color blanc amb algun toc groc, rosa i blau.

A l'hora de sopar van anar a la mansió de la família Delacour, tots estaven exhausts i no van dubtar en donar-se una dutxa ràpida i posar-se a dormir de seguida. L'endemà s'havien d'aixecar ben aviat ja que la Fleur volia ser a primera hora a la botiga Dior per parlar quan abans millor amb el Sr. Galliano.

La Ginny dormia sola en una habitació enorme, s'havia posat al centre del llit i estava sota un profund somni, però un suau moviment la va despertar de cop. Es va incorporar agafant la seva vareta de manera inconscient i dirigint-la al coll de qui l'havia molestat...

- Draco!

- T'equivoques, em dic Dan. – Va dir ell amb un somriure.

- Què fas aquí a aquestes hores? Encara no és de dia!

- Et volia proposar donar una volta, però ja veig que no vols...

- Espera't, no marxis! Una volta per on?

- No ho sé, pel jardí... No fa gaire fred ara a l'estiu...

- Molt bé, espera't un moment que em posaré alguna cosa...

- No vas amb pijama?

- No, dormo amb roba interior, quan m'aixeco em vesteixo o em poso la camisa de dormir. Tu dorms amb pijama?

- No, tampoc, dormo amb boxers...

- Bé, ja estic, anem?

En Dan li va agafar la mà i la va fer orbitar al costat d'un llac, aleshores la va dur a una espècie de moll. La Gin es va dirigir a una de les barques de rems que hi havia però ell la va aturar i li va fer un gest amb el cap assenyalant uns bancs. Van anar cap allà i es van asseure. El Sol començava a sortir i es veia reflectit en el llac, aquella visió va deixar la Ginny meravellada, es va quedar estàtica fins que l'astre va haver sortit del tot, aleshores es va girar cap a en Danny i va veure que somreia i la mirava, tendrament?

- Hem... Dan...

- Draco.

- Eh?

- M'agrada que em diguis Draco, si no hi ha ningú més m'agradaria que em diéssis així sisplau, tot i que si ho dius tu m'agrada tant Draco com Dan...

- Ah, entesos... Gràcies per portar-me aquí... M'ha agradat molt.

- Esperava que t'agradés, des de casa meva abans sempre mirava com sortia el Sol, no hi ha un llac... Però es veia des del mar... Em tranquil·litzava molt veure-ho quan el meu pare feia plorar la meva mare... La veritat és que et vull agrair tot el que has fet per nosaltres...

- No he estat només jo... Si en Harry no hi hagués sigut el dia de la mort d'en Dumbledore... I no hagués confiat amb el que va veure...

- Però tu vas perdonar de seguida el que el meu pare et va fer l'any que vas entrar a Hogwarts, a mi crec que, tot i saber-ho, m'hauria costat moltíssim.

- Vaig estar-hi pensat des que en Harry ens ho va explicar al tren, i vaig arribar a la conclusió que, si allò era veritat, mereixia una segona oportunitat.

- Em vas salvar la vida, i encara no t'ho havia agraït, m'agradaria que acceptessis això. – Li va allargar un petit paquet al moment que la noia es sorprenia.

- Però... No em pots fer un regal per això.

- Obre'l sisplau. – La Ginny el va obrir i es va trobar una capseta amb dues cadenes fines de plata i un penjoll en forma de Sol i Lluna. En Draco el va agafar i amb un moviment va separar el Sol de la Lluna.

- Quin dels dos vols?

- Tu et quedaràs l'altre?

- Si et va bé sí.

- I tant, com una mostra de la nostra amistat.

- Bé, quin tries? – Va dir en Draco desil·lusionat per les paraules de la noia.

- Doncs, m'agrada la Lluna.

- Perfecte. – Va dir ell posant-li la cadena amb la Lluna i posant-se després ell la del Sol. – Anem cap a la casa?

- Hem, si anem. – Va dir la Ginny sorpresa per aquesta sortida tant ràpida.

Van orbitar a l'habitació d'en Draco i el noi es va disposar a acomiadar-se fins l'hora d'esmorzar amb una abraçada, però la Ginny se li va avançar.

- Fins d'aquí poc, Draco. – Va dir després de fer-li un petit petó als llavis. De seguida va orbitar cap a la seva habitació i es va tirar al seu llit morta de vergonya.

Per la seva banda, en Draco es va quedar tan sorprès pel petó de la noia que no va poder reaccionar abans que ella marxés, pel que al cap d'uns segons va orbitar a la seva habitació.

- Ginebra... – La noia es va asseure al llit com si li haguessin donat una ordre.

- Què passa? – Va dir visiblement nerviosa.

- No res... Només, que no m'has deixat acomiadar-me de tu. – Va dir ell acostant-se-li poc a poc.

- Ah, perdona, és que em pensava que... – No va acabar la frase, l'aleshores morè li estava donant un d'aquells petons que el dia del concert la van tornar boja.

- Fins d'aquí una estona Ginebra. – Va dir el noi quan va acabar orbitant cap a la seva habitació.

La Ginny es va quedar encara una estona asseguda al llit, pensant en el que acabava de passar, no sabia què fer amb en Draco, el noi li agradava, però no estava segura de voler res més que una amistat... En Draco en canvi, cada vegada estava més convençut que estimava aquella noia, es va prometre que el dia del casament d'en Bill i la Fleur li demanaria per sortir.

Al cap de poc van esmorzar i van anar tots a veure com seria el vestit de la Fleur. La noia es va passar dues hores parlant amb el dissenyador amb comentaris afegits de la Marie i la Molly. Un cop acabades les explicacions, el dissenyador va fer un lleuger esbós de com seria el vestit i els va dir que en dos dies el tindrien i els hi enviarien a Anglaterra.

Després de tot això van agafar el carruatge per anar cap a Milà i durant el viatge van dinar. La Ginny i la Gabrielle van estar intentant convèncer la Fleur sobre el color del vestit de dames d'honor i la noia va començar a cedir, animada pels bons resultats referents al vestit de núvia.

- Ja la tenim al sac Gab!

- Sí, anirem amb vestit negre!

De seguida que van arribar a Milà, la Ginny va preguntar per on dormirien i la Virginie els va dir que en un hotel de New York, ja que l'endemà anirien a fer les compres allà.

Com a França, els nois van anar a seguir escollint el menjar pel banquet, ja que volien que fos una mescla de menjars de diferents països. Les noies, van anar a buscar més vestits per les que quedaven. La primera botiga on van anar va ser la de Donnatello Versace. L'Hermione es va comprar un vestit d'escot paraula d'honor amb la faldilla lleugera però arrossegant una mica de cua que tocava al terra de color vermell setinat. La Katie, també es va agafar un vestit amb escot paraula d'honor ajustat fins a les caderes i amb un volt ample a partir de llavors de color blau cel, la Penèlope en va agafar un d'igual però en color taronja pastel.

La següent botiga va ser Carolina Herrera on la Molly es va comprar un vestit verd suau tancat per les espatlles, d'esquena descoberta, ben entallat i amb la faldilla oberta, feia una cua que podia anar enganxada al canell esquerre. L'Àlex en va comprar un color vi amb escot paraula d'honor i l'esquena tapada fins la meitat, la faldilla estreta fins als genolls i, a partir d'aleshores, un volant gros i ample.

Només quedaven la Ginny i la Gabrielle, però en cap de les botigues següents que van visitar no van trobar cap vestit que els agradés tant a elles com a la Fleur. Al vespre, ja cansades, van decidir que l'endemà mirarien per New York. Van entrar al carruatge, que va aparetre prop de la ciutat i els va dur cap a l'hotel. Els van servir un sopar en un menjador privat i, després de sopar, el grup de joves amb en Percy, en Charlie, l'Àlex i la Penèlope van anar a fer un bany a la piscina de l'hotel.

Mentre estaven a la piscina, la Ginny va observar que en Ron i l'Hermione es veien molt junts, va buscar en Draco amb la mirada i quan el va trobar el va mirar interrogativament mirant després els dos nois. Ell va anar cap a ella i es va asseure en una de les cadires al costat de la Ginny.

- No saps què passa?

- No, tu ho saps?

- Ahir a la nit en Ron va demanar-li per sortir.

- De debò! L'Hermione no me n'ha dit res!

- Jo ho sé perquè em vaig trobar en Ron fora de l'habitació perquè vaig sentir fressa i m'ho va haver d'explicar.

- Jajaja, és el que té no poder orbitar.

- I la Luna i en Neville, com els veus?

- En Neville no li demanarà, és massa vergonyós, i la Luna no sap com fer-ho...

- I si els muntem alguna situació per a que no tinguin més remei?

- No estaria malament... – Va dir ella amb una mirada misteriosa.

Al cap d'una estona van decidir anar cap a dormir i la Ginny va agafar la Luna pel braç arrossegant-la per les escales com un llamp.

- Gin! Què fas?

- Saps que en Ron li ha demanat per sortir a l'Hermione i estan sortint junts?

- De debó?

- Sí, i ara ho faràs tu amb en Neville! – Va exclamar empenyent la noia dins una sala i tancant-la a dins.

En Draco va fer el mateix amb en Neville, de manera que la parella es va quedar tancada a soles en una habitació, mentre que en Draco i la Ginny s'esperaven a fora.

- M'avorreixo. – Va dir la Gin.

- Jo també, què podem fer?

- Hum... ja ho sé.

- Què?

- Ara veuràs! – La Ginny va començar a fer-li pessigolles sense parar i en Draco no deixava de retorçar-se i de riure, poc a poc es va anar sobreposant a la noia i es va posar ell a fer-li pessigolles. Al cap d'una estona van parar i es van quedar mirant-se, estaven en una posició un tant incòmode per a la Ginny, però en Draco no va dubtar en acabar d'aprofitar-la per donar-li un petó, que la noia va correspondre. Es van estar una estona fent-se petons fins que es van sentir crits des de darrere la porta.

- Obriu-nos!

- Sí, ja li he demanat per sortir a en Neville!

- I jo li he dit que sí!

- Tenim son!

Es van afanyar a aixecar-se i van obrir la porta, els dos nois van sortir mirant-los amb cara d'enfadats però al cap d'un moment van somriure i els van donar les gràcies. Aleshores si que van anar a dormir.

L'endemà al matí la Ginny es va despertar amb un bon pressentiment, quan es va trobar la Gabrielle per esmorzar li va dir que estava segura que trobarien el vestit ideal aquell matí. Així que es van afanyar a menjar i van arrossegar totes les dones cap a la botiga de Ralph Lauren, que els encantava.

Només d'entrar es van dirigir a una zona de vestits d'alta costura negres i la Ginny en va escollir un i el va ensenyar a la Gabrielle.

- M'encanta! Anem a provar-nos-els.

Al cap d'uns minuts van sortir del provador. El vestit era llarg fins a sota del genoll amb la faldilla de vol caigut, per davant feia un escot en corba penjant i anava lligat al clatell, l'esquena quedava descoberta i portava una cinta per recollir el cabell del mateix color i roba que el vestit. Totes les noies es van quedar meravellades amb el seu aspecte, fins i tot la Fleur va acceptar que el vestit fos negre, però els va donar dos cinturons de color aiguamarina

- Peg donag un toc de couleur al veçtit.

- Quedarà molt bé Fleur! – Va dir la Ginny.

- Sí, mireu. – Va dir la Gabrielle posant-se'l.

Estaven a punt de marxar quan la Tonks i la Minerva McGonagall van entrar a la botiga. Venien a comprar-se els seus vestits. La Minerva es va comprar un conjunt de faldilla i americana de ratlla diplomàtica negre amb una brusa d'estampat groc i verd pastels. La Tonks, una faldilla de color mel i una camisa marfil.

Quan van haver acabat, van anar a buscar sabates i complements, van estar la resta del matí a la botiga Manolo (les sabates que li encanta comprar a la Carrie (Sarah Jessica Parker) a la sèrie Sexo En Nueva York), a Prada i a Fendi fins que cadascuna va tenir el que necessitava.

Van dinar en un restaurant de menjar ràpid, però no es van demanar cap hamburguesa sinó entrepans. A la tarda van anar homes i dones a escollir el que faltava per la decoració i van tornar aviat a l'hotel per preparar l'equipatge per a l'endemà tornar a Anglaterra, on els esperaven uns dies frenètics.

* * *

Bé, ja ha acabat! Què us ha semblat? Deixeu reviews sisplau! 


	9. Retrobaments I Casament

Torno a ser aquí! Volia actualitzar ahir conicidint amb la sortida de HBP en català, però no em va ser possible... Bé, espero que ara que ha sortit potser el llegeixi més gent ja que ja podràn saber què va passar i no s'hauràn de preocupar per la informcaió que hi hagi al fic.

Un altre cop, he rebut només un review, sisplau, deixeu-ne més, anima molt el fet de llegir-los... Ara contestaré el que he rebut.

_Buffy-es: _Bones! Sóc al bunkerfriki, l'internet ara va bé! Suposo que és perquè a aquesta hora no hi ha gaire gent connectada, així que m'afanyaré a actualitzar que no em quedi a mitges... Sobre el review... Gràcies! Ja t'el vaig mig contestar mentre el llegia al bunker però bé, ara hi torno i et puc afegir més comentaris. Sobre lo que no pot ser que en Harry es refiï d'en Draco, clar que pot ser! Ell va ser el que va dir que era innocent i després es va demostrar, en els primers capítols, de tota manera ara veuràs que amb una nova varibale sí que desconfia d'ell, encara que sigui er poc temps... Això de la dutxa d'aigua freda, tens raó, li toca, tranquila que ja la rebrà aviat... La Fleur és la Fleur, què esperes, és una franceseta pijeta i paveta... El nom Sandra vé de Alexandra, ho sé perquè la meva coina es diu Sandra i un dia ho comentàvem a casa, per tant, si a la noia no li agrada Sandrine (Sandra) vol que li diguin Àlex. Bé, al bunker ja hi ha hagut prous comentaris sobre el meu cataèlfic... El Draco no volia només amistat, ja faig el comentari de que es desil·lusiona, el problema aquí és la Ginebra, que no s'aclareix... Ja has vist que el carruatge va aparetre prop de NY, i sino amb un portarreu també és ràpid el trasllat. Lo dels vestits... ja ho veuràs en aquest capítol, que per alguna cosa és el del casament. Però no, els vestits de les Dames d'Honor continuaran negres xD Espero que t'agradi el capítol, hi ha uns quants girsrespecte com era fins ara i surten nous personatges, poc a poc em vaig acostant al songfic amb el que el vull enllaçar, tot i que encara han de passar alguns anys... I espero que em deixis un altre review...

Ara sí que us deixo amb el capítol.

Disclaimer: les coses no són meves, algunes són de la Rowling, altres d'Embrujadas, altres d'altres llocs, altres d'altres persones, i el que ningú reconegui és invenció meva.

* * *

**DESPRÉS DEL DIA D...**

* * *

CAPÍTOL 9 Retrobaments I Casament.

Els darrers dies abans del casament van ser un caos. Tothom volia fer els retocs finals a tot. El casament es celebraria al jardí d'el Cau, unit amb el de la nova casa de la família Delacour, que es trobava al costat. La Conselleria havia aportat un gran nombre d'Aurors per a garantir la seguretat dels nuvis i dels convidats, confiant en que aquell dia no hi hauria cap atac per part dels Cavallers de la Mort.

Dos dies abans del casament al vespre, la Fleur estava histèrica ja que el seu vestit encara no havia arribat. Però les noies ja havien pensat com relaxar-la...

- Ja fa tres jours que havia de ser ací!

- Tranquil·la Fleur, ja veuràs com demà haurà arribat. – Li deia l'Hermione.

- Fleur! "Ma chère cousine!" Tinc una cosa per tu. – Va dir l'Àlex entrant a l'habitació amb un paquet que semblava de roba.

- Oh! És el veçtit de caçament!

- No, ho sento... – Va dir la Luna.

- És el que et posaràs aquesta nit. – Va dir la Katie rient.

- Aqueçta nuit?

- Sí, ens n'anem de comiat de soltera! – Va dir la Ginny saltant per l'habitació.

Després de reanimar la Fleur, que hiperventilava degut a la sorpresa, totes es van vestir amb la roba del mateix tipus. Anaven de Valquíries, amb tops curtets, minifaldilles o minishorts i botes, tot d'imitació de pell, i amb cintes, braçalets i collarets. Van anar a sopar en un restaurant on no es va beure ni gota d'aigua ni refrescos, tot eren vi i combinats. Després de sopar, un carruatge les va portar a un bar amb Karaoke on va seguir la festa i van cantar nombroses vegades. Mentre estaven assegudes, la Ginny va notar que, en una taula, hi havia un grup de nois que se les miraven, així que elles es van dedicar a mirar-los sense vergonya per a intimidar-los. Un dels nois va saludar la Ginny, que es va sorprendre, però no en va fer cas. Més endavant, va anar a la barra a buscar algunes begudes i el noi se li va apropar. Era ros, alt, primet i d'ulls blaus.

- Hola Ginebra.

- Com saps el meu nom? – Va dir ella sorpresa.

- No et recordes de mi? Bé... ja fa temps... però jo no he oblidat aquella nena pèlroja plena de pigues...

- Ho... ho sento...

- Sóc en Paul... Paul Devy.

- O-Ostres! Paul, quant de temps! – Va dir ella abraçant-lo. – No t'havia reconegut. Has canviat eh!

- Tu continues tant maca com sempre...

- Ostres... els meus germans no són aquí... estic de comiat de soltera...

- Et cases? – Va dir ell desil·lusionat.

- No! No, no, si jo encara no he acabat Hogwarts!

- Ah, ja m'estranyava. I qui es casa doncs?

- En Bill! Amb una noia francesa, potser la coneixes, anem, que te la presento. – Va dir estirant-lo cap a la taula. – Fleur, et presento un amic, en Paul Devy.

- Ejem, hola Paul, quant de tems... – Va dir la Fleur ennuegant-se al principi.

- Tens raó Fleur, com va tot? – La noia va fer un gest i va assenyalar totes les altres.

- Em caso demà passat.

- Sí, amb en Bill, m'ho ha dit la Ginny, felicitats.

La Ginny el va presentar a les altres noies i després ells dos es van posar a xerrar sense parar i a riure, la Ginny ho estava passant bé i, quan es van acomiadar, li va dir que anés l'endemà al Cau a veure la resta de la família Weasley. Es va acomiadar de les altres amb un gest amb la mà que totes van contestar, excepte la Fleur. De tornada a casa, la Ginny va decidir parlar amb la Fleur.

- Fleur...?

- Què vols Ginny?

- Ja coneixies en Paul, oi?

- Sí.

- I com és que has sigut tan seca amb ell?

- No he sigut seca... només és que no m'eçperava trobar-lo.

- Bé, demà vindrà a casa, ho dic perquè ho sàpigues...

- Ah...

Li va semblar que la Fleur tenia un to una mica molest, però no en va voler fer cas, al cap i a la fi ella no sabia francès, pel que podia mal interpretar les entonacions. Es va posar a dormir pensant en el que havia estat parlant amb en Paul, però els seus pensaments van canviar ràpidament cap a un altre ros, bé, morè... estava feta un embolic, li agradava en Draco, però no volia arriscar l'amistat que tenien pel que podia ser només atracció, així que va decidir que l'endemà li parlaria d'en Paul i com s'havien trobat. Es va aixecar aviat, no hi havia feina per fer, però no tenia més son. Després d'esmorzar va anar a la sala i es va trobar amb en Draco.

- Hola Dan!

- Bon dia Ginny.

- Com va anar ahir el comiat de solter d'en Bill?

- Molt bé, no sabia que es pogués llogar un estadi de Quidditch per jugar a la nit.

- Vau jugar a Quidditch? Quina enveja!

- Si, i saps què?

- Què?

- Vaig agafar la papallona!

- Òndia! Felicitats!

- I vosaltres què?

- Molt bé, em vaig trobar amb un amic de la família de quan era petita i vam estar molta estona xerrant, avui vindrà, ja te'l presentaré.

- Ah, molt bé.

- És molt simpàtic, i no puc negar que no sigui atractiu. – Va dir amb un somriure i mirant com reaccionava en Draco.

- Ai, que em sembla que té una pretendent... – Va dir en Draco dissimulant com va poder la sensació de que li hagués caigut una galleda d'aigua freda pel damunt. – Anem a fora?

- D'acord.

A fora hi havia els altres fent mandres, van estar una estona jugant al burro explosiu fins que se'n van cansar, llavors la Ginny va anar a fer un volt pel carrer amb l'Hermione i la Luna i els va explicar el que li passava amb en Draco.

- Però si tu a ell també li agrades! – Va dir la Luna.

- Li agrado, però no sé si és només atracció.

- Però si no ho proveu no ho sabreu mai. – Li va dir l'Hermione.

- No, no vull arriscar-me...

- I tu ets Gryffindor?

- Sí, Luna, de fet trobo que és més arriscat no intentar res amb en Draco que no pas que se'n busqui un altre, perquè amb ell està tot segur, es nota a quilòmetres el que sent per ella.

- No, no es nota.

- Doncs si dius que no es nota igualment ho tens fàcil, no pots llegir-li la ment? No crec que l'Oclumància faci res contra la màgia antiga pèlroja...

- Deixem-ho estar, entesos? A més, també m'agrada en Paul.

- Ah, així que l'alternativa que et busques és el franceset? – Va dir l'Hermione.

- Bé, la veritat és que s'assembla molt al teu Danny... – Va dir la Luna sense rendir-se.

- Si, però en Danny té el cabell negre. – Va refusar la Ginny.

- Però abans...

La Luna no va poder acabar la frase perquè un encanteri la va tocar i li va obrir una ferida al braç. De sobte les noies es van veure envoltades per set Cavallers de la Mort, aparentment de la seva edat o no gaire més grans. L'Hermione els va enviar un encanteri que va produir una ràfega de vent que els va aixecar les màscares mentre que la Ginny curava la ferida de la Luna ajupida. Quan va haver acabat els Cavallers de la Mort ja tornaven a dur les màscares i es disposaven a atacar-les, l'Hermione i la Luna van enviar encanteris desmaiants cap a dos d'ells i la Ginny va enviar la resta contra una paret, aleshores va agafar les altres dues de la mà i les varetes que havien caigut als Cavallers de la Mort i va orbitar cap al Cau. Quan van arribar van anar a buscar els aurors encarregats de vigilar per avisar-los que estaven a prop i que potser anirien cap allà encara que els havien tret les varetes, i van anar a avisar en Remus i els altres.

- Llàstima que el senyor Ollivander ja no ens pugui ajudar a reconèixer de qui són les varetes... – Va dir en Bill.

- Heu vist la cara d'algun? – Va preguntar la Tonks.

- Sí, hi havia en Flint, en Crabe, en Goyle, la Parkinson, en Nott, un que no conec i a un no li he vist gaire la cara. – Va dir l'Hermione. En Draco va empal·ladir de seguida en sentir els noms.

- Danny, estàs bé fill? – Va preguntar la Narcissa.

- Tranquil·la Nicole, eren els seus companys de curs, oi? – Va dir la Molly.

- Si, alguns...

- Bé, Hermione, ens aniria bé la teva memòria en un pensiu, per a tenir proves de la seva culpabilitat. – Va dir en Murri.

- Sí, sí, d'acord.

- Té, posa-ho en aquesta ampolleta. – Va dir-li la Tonks.

- Ara només farà falta trobar-los. – Va dir en Lucius quan l'Hermione va haver acabat d'extreure la memòria.

- Louis, et sembla bé si anem ara a la Conselleria a informar i de pas a entregar la memòria? – Va dir l'Arthur.

- Sí, anem.

Quan van tornar a sortir al jardí la Ginny va mirar cap al portal i va veure que arribava en Paul, així que es va dirigir cap allà per saludar-lo. En Ron va mirar cap on anava i també va veure el noi ros que arribava.

- Paul? Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, veniu, ràpid! – Va exclamar arrencant a córrer per arribar fins al noi i saludar-lo efusivament.

Els altres no van trigar a arribar i saludar al noi com un germà, ell va saludar-los un per un i es va presentar a en Harry, en Neville i en Danny (N.A: per ell es diu Danny) i va saludar les noies. L'Hermione en aquell moment va tenir un mal pressentiment, però va pensar que era perquè li sabia greu per en Draco.

Van passar l'hora de dinar i la tarda posant-se al dia del que havien fet durant aquells anys que no s'havien vist. En Paul va explicar que havia acabat els estudis a Beauxbatons i havia estudiat en una acadèmia i que ara treballava d'ajudant de direcció en una empresa i estava a Anglaterra per obrir-ne una sucursal, i que es quedaria allà durant molts anys. Cap al tard va anar a parlar amb la Ginny a soles.

- Et ve de gust fer una volta pel carrer?

- No puc, després de l'atac ens han prohibit sortir del que és la casa i la dels Delacour fins que hagi passat el casament.

- Ah sí, el teu germà m'ha convidat al casament.

- Sí? Però ja tens roba?

- Sí, sí, pensa que ho he dut tot aquí perquè hi he vingut a viure.

- És veritat, ja no hi pensava.

- D'això... que ballaràs amb mi demà?

- Hem... sí clar.

- M'encantarà. – Va dir el noi amb un gran somriure.

- Estigues preparat doncs. – Va dir la Ginny també somrient.

- Bé doncs, fins demà Gin. – Va dir ell apropant-se-li poc a poc.

- Fins demà. – Va dir ella de cop tancant la porta del portal d'entrada i deixant-lo fora.

Al cap d'una estona, mentre que al Cau sopaven i anaven a dormir, al centre de Londres...

- El vostre atac ha fracassat. No podeu permetre aquests errors, ara estaran avisats per demà.

- Senyor, tenen poders de màgia antiga. – Va dir la Pansy.

- Tu calla! Us han tret totes les varetes i a sobre heu permès que us veiessin la cara!

- No la de tots senyor... – Va dir un noi alt i ros.

- Sí, ja sé que la teva no l'han vist prou bé, i procura que segueixi així, has d'obtenir tota la informació que puguis.

- Si no em dóna millors equips només podré introduint-me en el seu cercle.

- Doncs fes-ho! Has d'estar als dos llocs, amb ells i atacant-los. Demà no participaràs a l'atac, encarrega't de que la noia que té la màgia antiga no pugui ajudar-los.

- D'acord senyor. – Va acabar amb una reverència.

- Ara marxeu tots! Menys tu Devy, hem de parlar a soles. – Quan tots els altres van ser fora en Paul es va mirar el seu senyor. – Confio en tu per a que descobreixis tots i cadascun dels seus secrets.

- No es preocupi senyor, els tinc perfectament dominats, mai desconfiarien del seu gran amic de la infància, fins i tot els senyors Weasley m'han tractat millor que aquell mal nascut de la cicatriu.

- Aquest deixa'l per a mi, ja em vaig haver de conformar fent que algú altre eliminés el vell Dumbledore, però el nen serà meu.

- Sí senyor.

- Ara ja pots marxar, i digues a en Severus que vingui.

- Molt bé senyor. – Va dir en Paul sortint de l'Habitació. – El senyor et crida Snape. – Va dir mirant el mencionat amb fàstic. L'Snape es va aixecar i va anar cap a la sala on es trobava en Voldemort, amb cara de mala llet.

- Senyor.

- Severus, vine aquí davant.

- Què desitja? – Va dir l'ex-professor apropant-se a la cadira on es trobava Voldemort.

- Has d'ajudar en Devy per aconseguir la informació de l'Orde del Fènix.

- No confien en mi senyor, no des de que vaig acabar amb el seu cap.

- Tu saps com fer-ho per a que confiïn en tu! Ja t'estàs posant per feina!

- Ho intentaré senyor.

- No em serveix que ho intentis, fes-ho o mor.

- Sí senyor.

- Ara surt de la meva vista, demà has de començar amb el pla de tornar a integrar-te!

- Sí, senyor, com demani. – Va dir l'Snape sortint de l'habitació.

Quan va ser al seu dormitori en Severus es va derrumbar, no tenia ni idea de com aconseguir que tornessin a tenir-li confiança... "Si ells sabessin les circumstàncies en què em vaig trobar entendrien que no tenia cap més elecció. Ell m'ho va demanar..." Es va estar hores pensant com podia fer-ho per demostrar-los que encara era lleial a l'Albus Dumbledore, fins que se li va acudir una manera, almenys l'escoltarien, però faltava que el creguessin, això ja era qüestió de sort...

L'endemà la Ginny es va despertar per un crit de la Fleur, que estava desesperada pensant que no estarien arreglades a temps per la cerimònia. Es va anar a dutxar i va procedir a vestir-se, pentinar-se i maquillar-se com havien decidit amb la Gabrielle. Les altres estaven amb ella i s'anaven ajudant amb el que necessitaven.

Els nois s'ho van prendre amb més calma. En Draco estava inusualment nerviós. Tenia la sensació que alguna cosa passaria, i no sabia dir si seria bona o dolenta...

- És perquè avui li demanaràs a la Ginny? – Va preguntar en Ron.

- No... He decidit que no li demanaré...

- Per què? – Va preguntar en Neville.

- Ella... Ella no m'estima, crec que li agrada en Paul aquell.

- En Devy? – Va dir en Harry.

- Sí... ahir me'n va parlar molt abans que arribés, i no vull que deixi de ser amiga meva si li dic que jo sento alguna cosa més...

- La meva germana no sap el que fa. – Va dir en Ron. – Però és elecció teva i d'ella... si no és avui serà un altre dia. – Va acabar picant l'ullet.

No va saber què pensar, la Ginny estava essent una capsa de sorpreses, tan aviat li feia petons, com li parlava d'un altre noi. Va decidir que deixaria que fos ella la que decidís, i que ell ho respectaria. Per més mal que li fes.

A les 12 del migdia començava la cerimònia, tots els convidats estaven asseguts en uns bancs a l'herba del jardí de casa dels Delacour i en Bill esperava l'arribada de la Fleur. Al cap d'una estona va començar a sonar una música i van arribar la Gabrielle acompanyada d'en Ron i la Ginny amb en Charlie, al seu darrere venia la Fleur amb el seu pare. El vestit de la Fleur era completament blanc, amb mànigues bufades que arribaven a sobre del colze i un escot discret. A la cintura portava una espècie de cinturó fet de flors blanques de la mateixa tela que el vestit i la faldilla era molt voluminosa i amb una cua extremadament llarga. Portava un ram amb roses blanques i roses i un vel aguantat amb una corona de les mateixes flors, alternant els colors. La Fleur va avançar cap a en Bill i els dos es van mirar amb els ulls brillants i un gran somriure, es van agafar de les mans i van acabar d'avançar junts. Aleshores el Conseller d'Afers Màgics va iniciar la cerimònia segons la qual els declarava marit i muller.

Després de l'enllaç tocava el dinar en una carpa instal·lada per a l'ocasió, hi havia aperitius de tota classe, des de peix a carn, passant per marisc, foies i tot de menjars exquisits. Els següents plats van ser igual de bons i nombrosos i, quan van haver acabat, els nuvis van procedir a tallar i repartir el pastís de noces, on hi havia una figura d'ells dos que s'anava movent i saludaven a tothom. Al llarg del banquet es van anar fent comentaris referents a la parella recentment casada i els pares i germans van fer un discurs felicitant-los de bon grat.

Un cop van haver acabat de menjar, les taules van desaparèixer màgicament per donar lloc a una pista de ball. Els nuvis van obrir l'acte i al cap de res tothom ja es trobava a la pista gaudint de la música. En Paul va buscar de seguida la Ginny, que estava ballant amb en Draco i, quan va acabar la cançó, va anar a ballar amb el ros. Mentre ballaven van estar parlant i, en un moment en concret, en Paul li va suggerir sortir fora a fer una volta pel jardí, així que van anar fora de la carpa. En aquell moment un espetec va ressonar i la música es va parar de cop. Un nombrós grup de Cavallers de la Mort acabava d'irrompre a l'estança espantant a tothom, ràpidament la gent va treure les varetes i va començar una lluita, en Draco es dedicava a curar gent i atacar petits grups de Cavallers de la Mort i paralitzar-ne d'altres amb tota la rapidesa que li permetia la seva ment, però no podia deixar de preocupar-se per la Ginny, feia estona que no la veia i no volia que li passés res. Mentre la buscava va veure una persona coneguda, l'Snape era allà, lluitant contra els Cavallers de la Mort, va veure que altres membres de l'Orde també ho miraven sorpresos, fins que un encanteri va fer caure inconscient a l'home, al cap d'una estona més de lluita, els Cavallers es van retirar. Tot havia quedat destrossat i hi havia alguns ferits. En aquell moment la Ginny va entrar amb en Paul horroritzada i es va afanyar a anar a ajudar a curar els ferits. En Draco va anar directament cap a l'Snape i el va curar, en Murri però el va emmordassar i li va treure la vareta abans que despertés.

- És un traïdor, però ens servirà per aconseguir informació.

- Murri... No sóc cap traïdor.

- Llavors per què vas matar en Dumbledore! – Va cridar en Harry mirant-lo amb ràbia.

- No tenia elecció...

- Menteixes! Tens prou poder com per haver atacat els Cavallers que hi havia a la torre!

- Ell m'ho va demanar...

- No et crec!

- Ja n'hi ha prou! Harry, tots hem vist com estava lluitant en contra dels Cavallers de la Mort juntament amb nosaltres, li hem de donar una oportunitat de parlar! – Va dir en Remus tallant la discussió.

- Sé com podem saber la veritat sense que ens hagi d'explicar res. – Va dir la Tonks. – Els vampirs tenen un mètode per rebre tots els records de qui beuen la sang. Ni tan sols caldrà matar-lo, només fer-li un tall del que un vampir pugui beure.

- Feu el que faci falta... No tinc res per amagar... – Va dir en Severus amb el cap baix.

- I on vols que trobem un vampir que no estigui del bàndol de Voldemort! – Va cridar de nou en Harry.

- Més a prop del que et penses. – Va dir l'Snape.

- Tu calla! – El va contestar el noi esverat. En Remus va tallar la discussió abans que passés a ser pitjor.

Abans de res van recollir una mica el caos que s'havia format i van acomiadar els convidats que quedaven, anant ells cap a dins la casa. La Ginny es va quedar fora acomiadant-se d'en Paul amb un petó, que va fer sospitar en Ron i els altres, però hi havia coses més importants a tractar en aquell moment. La Tonks havia demanat a una convidada que es quedés explicant-li el que passava.

- Us presento la Valeria, la majoria ja la coneixíeu, però no sabíeu que és una vampir. – Va dir amb la dona al costat. Era alta i esvelta, de cabell negre i llarg, ulls blau elèctric i pell pàl·lida, anava amb un vestit vermell d'escot pronunciat i unes botes i guants negres.

- Espero que no sigui un traïdor de veritat perquè sinó el mataré amb les meves pròpies mans. Després del que va fer no mereix viure. – Va dir ella.

- Sóc tot teu. Veuràs que tot va ser cosa del teu pare. – Va dir l'Snape sarcàsticament.

- No t'atreveixis a tornar-ho a mencionar! – Va dir ella esverant-se.

- Valeria, tranquil·la sisplau, tu més que ningú deus voler saber la veritat, oi? – Va dir en Remus.

- Per què ella més que ningú? Jo era allà quan va passar! – Va cridar en Harry.

- Precisament si hi eres ja saps més detalls que els altres, fins i tot la seva pròpia filla! – Va dir-li la McGonagall.

- La seva filla? – Va preguntar en Ron. – Qui és?

- Jo. – Va dir la Valeria amb seguretat. Tots els que no ho sabien es van quedar sorpresos davant la notícia, no sabien que en Dumbledore hagués tingut alguna filla. – Em va adoptar quan feia poc que era vampir i va aconseguir amb un encanteri que el Sol no m'afectés, no sóc la seva filla biològica, però el meu nom consta al registre com a Valeria Dumbledore, és per això que si aquest el va trair el mataré jo mateixa.

- Si no et fa res, tinc pressa per a que deixeu d'acusar... – Va dir l'Snape.

- Ho faré quan vulgui. – El va interrompre ella crispada.

Va treure un ganivet i li va fer un tall per beure de la seva sang. Va estar uns minuts amb la ferida d'en Severus a la boca. Al cap d'una estona es va separar de cop d'en Severus i es va apartar ràpidament. Molts es van espantar quan van veure que dels ulls li baixaven unes llàgrimes vermelles, va marxar corrents de la sala on es trobaven i es va tancar al bany més proper. La Tonks la va seguir a l'acte i va entrar amb ella. A fora hi havia cares de tot tipus i un silenci sepulcral. El primer a trencar-lo va ser en Harry que va començar a cridar l'Snape.

- No en vas tenir prou amb matar el seu pare que ara l'has de fer plorar! – Va apropar-se al seu ex-professor amb intenció d'atacar-lo.

- En Severus ho va fer per obligació! – Va dir en Draco interposant-se entre en Harry i l'Snape.

- No, si ara resultarà que vosaltres tres hi esteu compinxats!

- Qui ets tu? – Va dir l'Snape mirant en Draco sense reconèixer-lo.

- Sóc en Draco, i també hi ha els meus pares.

- Draco... – Va dir abans de girar-se cap als pares del noi. – Narcissa, Lucius... em pensava que éreu morts... – Va dir amb els ulls brillants de llàgrimes.

- Menteixes! Ho sabies tot i ens esteu enganyant! – Va cridar en Harry.

- Harry! No diguis bestieses! – Va cridar la Ginny. – Nosaltres et vam creure!

- Sí, i potser em vaig equivocar!

- Si això creus, jo me'n vaig... – Va dir en Draco abaixant el cap. – Si jo no matava en Dumbledore, em mataven a mi i a tota la meva família, la meva mare va demanar a en Severus que m'ajudés, però la meva tia Bellatrix...

- La teva tia no mereix viure! – Va cridar en Harry pensant amb en Sírius.

- Harry! Vols deixar que s'expliqui! – Va renyar-lo en Remus. – Draco, continua sisplau, no li facis cas.

- ...jo també crec que no mereix viure... ella no confiava amb en Severus, i el va obligar a fer un jurament que no podia trencar, si el trencava les conseqüències haurien sigut fatals, no sé si ho va explicar a en Dumbledore o no, només sé que va fer el que va fer per obligació, que si heu de fer alguna cosa amb algú és amb mi, ja que va ser culpa meva. – Va dir en Draco amb els ulls brillants de llàgrimes. La Ginny se li va apropar i el va abraçar sense dir res, els seus pares s'hi van afegir i també l'Hermione, la Luna, en Ron i en Neville.

- No s'ha de castigar ningú, el meu pare va demanar a en Severus que el matés.

- Què? Això és impossible! – Va dir en Harry incrèdul.

- És la veritat, per què hauria de mentir jo sobre el meu pare? No hi havia ningú amb més ganes d'acabar amb l'Snape que jo, però ara sé que m'hauria equivocat.

- Però, què va passar? – Van preguntar els bessons.

- Serà millor que en parlem demà, és molt tard i tots heu de descansar. – Va dir la McGonagall mentre la Tonks assentia.

Hi va haver queixes generalitzades per part dels joves però els grans es van imposar prometent-los que l'endemà els despertarien aviat i els deixarien estar presents a la reunió on s'explicaria tot.

* * *

Bé, què us ha semblat? Deixeu un review sisplau! 


End file.
